Kill Me
by TheGirlWithGoldenEyes
Summary: AU. "I'm not going to kill you." He stated plainly. "I'm going to keep you." Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Strange little tid-bit of strangeness that popped into my mind and had to be shared with the world. I seriously have no idea what this is supposed to be, where it would be going, or why in the world it even formed in my brain. **

**I suppose this is a one-shot, but it's kind of in that 'What the fuck, is this even a story?' category. Oh, what the hell. Just read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

His hand tightened around the grip of the gun's handle. His finger slid to wrap itself around the pistol's trigger. Crimson irises seemed to gleam in the dim light as his arm lifted slowly, coming to a stop when it was pointed directly in the center of the girl's forehead. A jagged smirk broke out across his face when she didn't even flinch. _We'll see how long she can hold that emotionless facade._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." The voice that flowed from his lips was deep and raspy. His finger tensed around the trigger, prepared to pull back and take the helpless brat's life.

Much to his surprise, the girl began to laugh. Her emerald eyes seemed to light up with a twisted sense of joy. Her ash blonde hair, pulled into twin pigtails, bounced with her as she nearly doubled over laughing. She genuinely sounded happy. The thought caused the white haired boy to tense a bit. The smirk fell from his face, replaced by a look of outrage.

"What the hell is so funny?" He growled in frustration. "Don't think I won't shoot, dammit!"

Her laughter died down, as did the little spark in her eyes. She righted herself, plastering that same emotionless look upon her beautiful face once more. Her voice came out in a dull monotone, "Fire away." Her viridian eyes bore into his scarlet ones, "You'll only be doing me a favor."

The boy's eyes widened at the sincerity of her tone. She was waiting patiently for him to kill her, arms folded behind her back with such nonchalance that he wondered if she was held at gunpoint regularly. He cautiously lowered his arm, pointing the pistol down towards the ground, though his finger remained on the trigger. Her expression, or lack-there-of, didn't change in the slightest.

He studied her curiously. Upon closer inspection, she seemed to be about his age. Her eyes were a deep color of green that he had never seen before. He searched them, only then realizing how broken this girl actually was. He felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest. He had to tear his gaze away from her emerald irises, looking the rest of her over. Her white button-up shirt hung loosely around her thin frame, overlapping her red and black plaid skirt. Her legs seemed to stretch on for miles. The dim street light gave her pale skin a sort of glow, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed before.

"Well, go on." Her voice broke a bit, and he could tell it was taking everything in her power to choke back sobs. "Finish what you've started."

He turned his gaze away from her, staring intensely at the ground. He couldn't kill her now, even if he wanted to. His arm wasn't obeying his command to just give the girl her damn wish already and move the _fuck_ on. He thought about seeing the life fade from those deep forest green eyes and something inside him ached. He let out a sigh, quickly coming up with a satisfying plan. A smirk crossed his features as he looked back at her.

"I'm afraid this game is no fun if you _want_ to die, Sweetheart." His voice was rich and taunting, "But I can't just let you go after what you've witnessed here tonight."

Her facade was beginning to break. Her fists clenched at her sides as she glared into the boy's scarlet orbs. Angry tears glistened in her eyes, threatening to spill and roll down her cheeks. "So what are you waiting for? Kill me already!"

"I'm not going to kill you." He stated plainly.

She fidgetted with her fingers in an attempt to occupy herself and keep from releasing the tears clouding her vision. "Then what are you still doing here?" She whispered.

"You didn't allow me to finish." She met his gaze once more, confusion written all over her features. "I'm going to keep you."

Her eyes widened in genuine shock. No, she certainly wasn't expecting that out of the handsome white haired boy that had previously had her at gunpoint. The boy's smirk widened at her reaction, showing off his shark-like teeth. The girl let her head fall, blonde bangs falling over her emerald eyes. The boy watched as a tear fell and collided with the hard ground.

He took a cautious step towards her, gauging her reaction to make sure she wouldn't try and run away. He was pleased to see that she didn't attempt any movement beyond grinding her teeth together. He figured it safe to proceed and closed what little of a gap there was between the two.

He saw that her eyes were being blocked by her pesky bangs and let a frown settle on his lips. A finger slid itself beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him and meet his gaze. Yes, that was much better. A single tear slid down her pale cheek. He used his thumb to wipe it away, giving the girl the closest thing to a gentle smile he could muster.

"We had better get going." He whispered, minty breath tickling her lips. "After all, it is a school night."

* * *

**Oooookay, that was strange. I think that might be one of the weirdest pieces I've written. Tell me whether or not this should stay as a one-shot. I kinda like how it turned out, but there's also possibility to continue in the future. Anyways, please review! It makes me happy inside.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, as was requested. I apologize if my writing quality isn't the best right now. My stomach declared war on me tonight and I keep getting sick. Aaaanyways, I hope you enjoy this second chapter. I've kinda figured out where I'm going with this now.**

* * *

The ash-blonde headed girl trailed behind her mysterious kidnapper... Well actually, he had her by the wrist and was dragging her. She thought of scoffing. She honestly didn't care whether she went with him or stayed on the streets where she had been before. Honestly, she was wondering why he hadn't killed her on the spot. Was he some twisted freak that wanted to torture her until she broke down and begged for it to stop? If that's what it took for him to take her life, then she'd happily oblige.

She stared ahead blankly, studying her captor's back in the dull light of the moon. She wasn't sure how long ago the street lights had stopped, or how long they had been walking up this dirt path. To be honest, she didn't care in the slightest. She didn't care about anything. She didn't care about anyone. She was just following whatever path life threw at her. Eventually she'd reach her goal.

The boy in front of her made an abrupt stop, nearly causing her to bump into him. She carefully caught herself before slamming her face into his back. Keys jingled in the boy's pockets as he searched for them. He pulled them out, flipping through them until he found what she assumed to be the correct one. Sure enough, the door opened right up and she was shoved inside harshly. She stood as stiff as a board. She took in the smell that washed over her. Some odd smell none short of masculine that she assumed to be unique to this house.

He flicked the lights on, revealing a posh, tidy setting. She waited patiently for any orders he was bound to give her. She resisted the urge to yawn, wanting nothing more than to keep her stoic facade intact. It was true she had shown weakness before. From now on she was determined not to break. Not until she got her satisfaction.

"Welcome home, Pigtails." The boy snickered, flashing her a grin. She noticed now that his teeth were extremely pointy, resembling those of a shark. His eyes were a beautiful shade of crimson that seemed to stare through her rather than at her. An untamable mop of silvery-white hair sat atop his head. He was attractive in the strangest of ways, she noted.

She watched him walk over to his black leather couch, slumping into it and plopping his feet on the coffee table. He patted the seat next to him. "Have a seat, Sweetheart."

She fought off a sigh, coming to take her place beside the boy. She sat with her legs firm on the ground, facing forwards. Her back was stiff, not allowing her to sink into the back of the couch like she normally would. She didn't say a word, simply held her gaze forward on the blank TV screen. She could feel him shift his weight on the couch, turning to face her.

"Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself." The boy smirked to her. "The name's Soul Eater. What's your name?"

She kept her gaze forwards, not caring to look at the handsome boy who had kidnapped her. "Maka."

"Got a last name?" Soul prodded.

She sighed. "Albarn."

Something must've clicked in his mind, for he leapt from the couch to stand in front of her. She slowly tore her gaze from the television to meet his eyes. "So you're Spirit's daughter, ehh? The one he said went missing? Imagine that."

Maka looked away, clearly uninterested in anything that had to do with her good-for-nothing father. She fought the memories that came with his name, pushing them into the back of her brain. She need not show weakness.

"So what'd you run away for, Pigtails?" Soul questioned. He walked away towards the kitchen. "Want anything to drink?"

"No, thank you." Maka replied.

"Answer my question." He said firmly.

She studied her shoes. They were scuffed and dirty from spending the past few days walking around town aimlessly. She could only imagine what the rest of her looked like. With a sigh she said, "It's a long story."

He re-entered the room with two glasses full of milk. She stared at the second cup as he sat it down in front of her. Hadn't she told him no?

"Drink." He ordered. "Spirit was saying about a week ago how you'd disappeared and my guess is that you haven't had a quality meal in a while, so drink."

She did as he ordered, relishing in the feeling of the cool liquid sliding down her dry throat. Had it really been a week already? "Thank you."

He merely smiled at her, a gentle smile this time instead of that smirk he seemed to be so fond of. A few moments of silence passed before Soul stood to leave the couch. Maka watched him walk down the hallway and stop in front of a door. He pointed to it, "This is my room. The next one down will be yours. The bathroom is on the left." She nodded.

He stepped inside his room, coming out a few minutes later. In his hands were a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He tossed them onto the couch beside her. "Put those on so we can wash the clothes you're wearing. We have school tomorrow." At Maka's puzzled look, he continued. "You'll be going to school with me from now on."

* * *

**Yerp-a-derp. How'd that one turn out? Strange, ehh? Okay, so this is probably going to be a loooong ass story. Like, I'm not sure how many chapters yet... But probably a lot. I guess we'll just see where this goes from here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay, but I am a busy weekend person. I just want to say that the other chapters were a bit vague, but it was on purpose to add to the mystery of the story and the strangeness of the entire thing. I apologize for the short chapters. I will try to make them a bit longer from this point forward, but I'm not exactly certain how that will work out.**

* * *

Streams of sunlight stretched through the parted curtains, shining bright in contrast to the thick darkness of Soul's bedroom. The tan, white-haired boy lay fast asleep in his bed, one arm draped carelessy across his forehead, the other resting on his bare abdomen. His crimson bedsheets were bunched up around him from his tossing and turning during the night. It was rare to see the boy so peaceful, vulnerable even.

An obnoxious alarm filled the room, accompanied by bright red flashing numbers. Soul was pulled from his blissful rest to be met with the annoying blaring of the alarm clock on his dresser. A growl of distaste could be heard. Soon, the teenaged boy was ripping the sheets away from himself with haste. He stomped over to the little clock and jabbed the off button with a finger. The sound ceased, allowing the still silence of early morning to settle over the room again.

Soul ran a rough hand through his soft ivory hair. In his opinion, six am was too damn early in the morning for him to be awake. He released a low sigh, pulling open one of his drawers to find himself a shirt to wear. He settled on a plain orange shirt, yanking it from the drawer and pulling it over his head. For pants he found a pair of black jeans. He finished dressing himself and gave a nice stretch. His back cracked loudly, making a grin form on his smooth lips.

The floor creaked a bit as he stepped from his room and down the hallway. A bit of light shining under a door caught his attention, and he was suddenly reminded of the girl that was now to live with him. He shook his head, a bit disappointed with himself for having forgotten her already. What kind of host was he? Apparently not a very good one.

He stopped in front of her door, lifting a hand and rapping on it lightly. He heard shuffling from the other side, followed by footsteps. The door swung open to reveal an extremely unenthusiastic girl. Her hand rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stood in the doorframe. Soul couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked. She wore the plain white button up and red plaid skirt as the day before, though it was clean now. Her silky ash blonde hair was pulled into pigtails, leaving only her bangs to fall in her face. Her deep viridian eyes were dull, and Soul wondered what it would take to see them spark like they had the night before.

"Good morning, Pigtails. Ready for school?" Soul smirked to her, sharp teeth looking particularly ominous in the dull light of the hallway.

The girl raised a brow. "And how am I supposed to be enrolled in this school, hm? What about parent permission?"

"I have connections." Soul stated simply. "I made a few calls last night and had you put on the roster."

It was true. He had plenty of connections. He could thank his job and the family he grew up in for that. With a spin on his heel, he retreated down the hallway and into the kitchen. Maka followed a few steps behind, carefully keeping her distance. She was in no way comfortable around the teen yet. Hell, she wasn't sure that she'd _ever_ be comfortable around Soul.

"So..." Maka began awkwardly, eyes glued to the floor beneath her. Soul spun to look at her, a little caught off guard with _her_ starting the conversation. "How exactly do you know... Spirit." Her voice was laced with venom as she spoke her father's name.

Soul studied her body language. Her fists were balled by her sides, jaw clenching and unclenching as she glared at her bare feet. He filed this information in his brain for later. He assumed there were a few daddy-daughter issues. He simply replied with, "Work." Before turning back to the cabinets he was previously searching through.

Maka's eyes widened. Her head snapped to stare at the boy not much older than her that was sifting through his pantry. Sure, he looked like a strong, athletic type of boy... But to work with her father? She shook her head. The pieces seemed to be falling into place now as she recalled the previous night's events. "So you're one of them..." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Soul pulled a box of cereal from one of the pantry's shelves and placed it on the counter. He turned to smirk at Maka. "I'm an assassin."

He watched as a wide grin broke out across the girl's face. It was a twisted smirk. The girl looked as if he had just given her the greatest satisfaction there was to offer. He quirked a brow at her strange behavior. What was going on in that head of hers?

"Oh, you're an assassin, eh?" She sang happily. "Then you shouldn't have any problem finishing off a little girl like me?"

His crimson eyes went wide. Was she still asking that he kill her? What the hell was wrong with this girl? "I've already told you that I'm not going to kill you."

The disappointment was evident on her face, though she tried to cover it with that agitating stoic mask. "Why not? Wouldn't it be _fun?_" Her voice was low and nearly laced with insanity. She took a step forward. Soul took a step back. "Come on, I won't even fight back."

"No, dammit!" Soul yelled at her. "Why is it that you want to die so badly?"

Her eyes clouded over. He watched as a wide smirk spread across her lips. It was like she was completely gone. There was no getting through to her. "Come on. I'll even help you out. It'll be fun! Let's paint the walls _red._" She was staggering towards him, giggling all the while.

Soul wondered what could cause such a radical change in actions. He shook his head. He needed to focus on bringing her back into reality. "Maka." Soul warned. "Maka... MAKA." He repeatedly called her name, though it did nothing to snap her out of this drunken haze. Her grin broke into a full smile, though it was evident that her brain was elsewhere.

He took a step towards the giggling girl, testing out the waters. Everything seemed to be alright, he noted. He took a few more steps until he found himself directly in front of her. She was staring at her shoes, mumbling something about having her sweet satisfaction. He took her by the shoulders. Her head snapped up to stare at him. Her emerald eyes seemed distant as she giggled at him.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" He screamed, shaking her back and forth by her shoulders.

Her eyes seemed to become clearer with each shake. The giggles died down. She straightened herself back up, retreating from his touch. That damned blank stare reappeared, accompanied by her expressionless face. Soul stared incredulously at the girl. He awkwardly ran a hand through his silvery hair as his crimson eyes closed. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He opened his eyes to see Maka staring intensely at the ground.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I apologize." Maka mumbled.

* * *

**Merr, strangeness returns. This was a surprisingly fun chapter to write. Why? Because Maka actually shows emotion. Annnnnnnyways. Sorry for the late update. I didn't feel like typing these past few days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOSH. First of all, I'd like to say THANK YOU to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are my motivation and your reviews make me so happy. So, yeah, thank you for making my days a bit brighter.**

**Okay, I'll stop being a major sap now. On with chapter 4. WARNING: Self harm.**

* * *

The hallways were flooded with people. The petite green eyed girl stared directly ahead of herself, gaze never once wavering from Soul's back. She could nearly feel the other students' gazes burning holes into the back of her head. She didn't care to return their greetings or learn their names. She didn't care to acknowledge their glares or friendly waves. She just didn't care.

The loud chatter of students went unnoticed by both the captor and the captured. Maka heard a few people call greetings to Soul, but he didn't return them. His crimson eyes were half-lidded in boredom as they scanned over the crowded hallway. Maka hadn't made any move to stop following him. It would be pointless, she realized. She had no idea where anything was in this maze of a school, and with her luck he would only find her and drag her along with him again.

The girl's arms began to itch. Her deep emerald eyes flicked down to the sleeve covered limbs. Her fingers started to twitch as the all-too-familiar urge hit her with the force of a semi-truck. She bit down on her bottom lip... _hard._ It was only a matter of time before this started happening again, she thought to herself. It was almost like an _addiction._ She _craved_ it.

It had started out small with the slide of a razor, just barely hard enough to break skin. Little stings and tiny dots of blood bubbling up to the surface if she applied pressure to the area. She viewed it as a last resort, only saving the tip of the blade for the worst days. She hid it behind thick bracelets, ashamed of what she was doing to herself. No one would understand her reasons. Hell, she wasn't even sure if it were justifiable.

Soon she had picked up the habit. The cuts had gotten deeper, the blood began to pour, and the blades had gotten sharper. She bit her lip even harder just thinking of feeling the razor's cool metal between her fingers. Her arm lifted to allow herself to rake her nails over the white fabric that conceiled her scars. She soon found that this did nothing to sooth the insatiable itch. She could feel her hands begin to shake.

She knew that self harm was frowned upon. She knew that people liked to poke fun at those who performed the act, calling them harsh names and slapping labels on them. She knew where people like her were sent... And she just didn't give a damn. The feeling of it all was worth the risk to her. Over the years she had become numb to everything around her. She was numb to the torture brought on by her father and by her peers. She was numb to the beatings and the hurtful words that followed. She was just _numb._

But the feeling of that blade ripping through the soft flesh of her wrist reminded her that she was alive. She came to adore the deep scarlet color that would flow afterwards. The pure ecstasy that followed was unbelievably addicting. She would throw her head back with a drunken smile, staring up at the white textured ceiling that she knew all too well. It was true that it was painful, though that pain was what would rid her of the numbness, if only for a short while. She was thankful for it.

To others, these were marks of depression and sorrow. They symbolized a person who pitied themself, or sought attention through hurting themself. To Maka, these marks symbolized _life._ They proved to her that she was very much awake and alive. It was an outlet for all of the emotions she kept bottled up deep within herself. It was a break in the façade she had built for herself.

Now she was craving it again. She dug her nails into the back of her hand, trying desperately to keep her composure. It was beginning to feel overwhelming. The hallways seemed to become even more crowded, the space between her and the other students shrinking with each step she took. The temperature rose nearly ten degrees, making Maka feel like she were about to sweat. Her breathing became uneven, though she fought to cover it.

She watched Soul turn down a hallway. Her vision was becoming blurry as she hurried to keep up with him. He ducked through a doorway and into a room with very few students. Maka took a deep breath, desperately trying to regain composure... Though it seemed to be a lost cause at this point. She found herself in a seat next to Soul, staring blankly at a chalkboard in the center of the room. Her mind was racing. Sitting here was torture. She _needed_ it. Now.

"Maka?" Soul's voice was full of worry as he took in Maka's distressed look.

She shook her head, snapping herself out of the agonizing daze. Her viridian gaze swiveled to meet his crimson. "Yes?"

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He questioned playfully, giving her one of his signature smirks.

She felt a bit of a smile tug at her lips, though she wasn't exactly sure why. She wasn't familiar with the feeling in her stomach that formed when he met her gaze like this. "Nothing important."

"IT WILL NEVER BE ANYTHING IMPORTANT UNLESS ITS ABOUT ME!" An obnoxious voice screeched from behind Maka. Soul slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Black*Star..." A soft voice groaned.

Maka turned to see the source of the commotion. She was met with the sight of a tan boy with bright teal colored hair. He was perched on top of a desk, striking some pose that Maka deemed ridiculous. Beside him was a tall girl with long ebony hair. She was extremely beautiful, azure eyes alight with joy and happiness. She smiled warmly at Maka, and Maka tried her best to return the gesture.

"SOUL, MY BUDDIE! Who's the new girl?" The boy boomed, leaping down from his perch to sit beside Soul. The sweet girl followed him, choosing the seat directly behind his.

"Her name is Maka." Soul stated. "Maka, this is Black*Star and Tsubaki."

Maka simply nodded in greeting. Black*Star flashed her a huge grin with two thumbs up. Tsubaki gave her a soft smile. Maka wasn't sure exactly what she thought of these two just yet, but she didn't have much time to ponder it. The bell sounded, interrupting her thoughts. She turned herself to face the board again, confused at the absense of a teacher in the room.

The doors burst open, revealing an ominous figure shrouded by shadows. They seemed to be sitting in a rolling chair. A large screw-like object was protruding from the side of their head. A hand reached up the the screw and turned it a few times. The small clicks rang throughout the still classroom. The students merely stared at the figure, waiting patiently for its next move.

"Well..." They started, "It seems that we have a new student."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN. Haha, I hate to leave you all with a cliffhanger, but... Oh wait... No I don't. Ahahaha. I'm simply evil :D. Oh wellz. New chapter will be posted sometime soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaand we go on with chapter 5. I am LOVING all of the positive feedback on this story. I'd have to say it's my favorite that I've posted so far and I just love that you guys are enjoying it too. Thank you for being so supportive! Just a warning, this chapter is a little all over the place, but that's okay because it's the last one before the real action starts.**

* * *

"Well..." They started, "It seems that we have a new student."

Maka watched the dark figure roll into the light. His hair was light grey in color, matching well with his pale skin tone. The object protruding from the side of his head was, in fact, a large screw. An unusual scar ran across the man's face, barred by small stitch-like lines. The glare of his glasses made him look especially ominous, shielding his eyes from view.

His attire seemed to match his looks. It was a long ivory lab coat, sharing the same black stitches as the ones across his face. Underneath was a stitched grey shirt and dark pants. Maka wondered what exactly he taught. She had been given a schedule, but Soul had informed her that it was identical to his. She hadn't seen much reason in looking at it if he were going to be dragging her around all day anyways.

"Well then, stand up and introduce yourself." The man urged. His voice was slow and smooth... And nearly creepy.

Maka rose from her desk, not bothering to look around the room at the other students. She smoothed her skirt down as she stood so that it wasn't bunched up. "My name is Maka Albarn."

The grey haired man gave her a twisted smile, reaching up to turn the screw in his head a few times. The clicks rang throughout the silent room once more. Maka could see a few students shiver in her peripheral vision. "Usually students like to say a few things about themselves."

"There's nothing to tell." Maka said casually. She took her seat once again to signal that she was finished with her 'introduction'.

"Very well then. Welcome to Shibusen, Maka Albarn. I am Professor Stein and I will be your science instructor." Professor Stein finished. The glare on his glasses vanished, revealing dull green eyes. They held a sense of insanity that Maka found quite interesting. It were as if he were on the brink of madness. One little shove and he'd be driven over the edge. Maka took note of that.

The class seemed to drag on. Professor Stein went over the process of dissection, which was none short of disgusting considering how blunt he was. Maka spent the entire class snapping a rubberband against her wrist. She had given up trying to focus once the craving started to gnaw at her again. The tiny sting of pain from her band was enough to distract her from the burning itch in her arms. Occasionally she would give in and scrape her nails across the white fabric covering her wrists, though it only seemed to make the situation worse. An exhasperated sigh escaped her lips.

The bell finally came, signalling that it was time to change classes. She heard her kidnapper sigh in relief beside her. She couldn't help but mentally agree with him. One step closer to the blade. Soul flashed her a pointed smirk, to which she gave a blank stare.

. . . . .

The walk home was silent, though neither expected anything different. Maka thought over her first day of Shibusen. She had become aquainted with an egotistical moron and a sweetheart that was forced to put up with said moron. Later in the day she had met a boy with extreme OCD, and the apparently infamous Thompson sisters. Maka remembered the younger Thompson to be especially... _Excitable._ Everyone had been extremely hospitable, Maka noted, which wasn't exactly something she was familiar with.

The dirt path leading to Soul's house seemed to be a lot shorter of a distance than the pigtailed girl had originally thought. The walk had only taken about five minutes from the end of the pavement to the front door, whereas the night before seemed to take hours. She let out an exhasperated sigh, wondering how she had let herself become so oblivious to everything. Soul quirked a brow at her, having heard her frustrated noise. She merely shrugged in reply.

The crimson eyed teen led the way into his house, pulling his black leather jacket from himself to hang on the coat rack. Maka made a move to walk past him and to 'her' room, but he blocked her way. She waited patiently for whatever it was that he needed.

"Take a seat." His tone was firm and didn't allow any room for argument, though Maka didn't care much to argue with him anyways.

She did as was instructed and waited for him. He walked into the kitchen, leaving Maka to wonder what was so important. He returned a few moments later with two bottles of Spring Water. One was placed in front of Maka, the other he kept for himself. He took a seat on the couch beside the petite ash-blonde haired girl. She took hold of the water bottle to take a drink of it.

Soul twisted the cap off of his bottle. "Well then..." He began, taking a large swig of the cool water, "Tell me about yourself."

Maka visibly tensed. What was there to know? She fidgetted, nervously snapping the thick rubber band against her wrist. It was comforting. "What do you need to know?"

He snorted. "I _want_ to know everything. Hobbies, family, favorites..." He paused for a moment, "Your reasoning for being suicidal."

Her viridian eyes widened at the last comment, if only slightly. She snapped the rubberband harder against her wrist. Soul's scarlet gaze shifted towards the band. His eyes narrowed. She stopped. Her hands slid beneath her legs. "Uh-um." Her voice broke. She paused to compose herself. "I like to read. I am the only child of Spirit Albarn. My favorite color is red."

"And my last question?" Soul prodded, seeming not to be amused with her blatant avoidance of his only real question.

Maka turned away. She took a deep breath, letting her eyelids flutter closed. She exhaled, opening her eyes to stare intently at the wall. She had never talked about anything like this before. She had never even thought about trying to share any of this information with anyone. Her teeth ground against her bottom lip nervously. Now she was supposed to explain this to the man who _kidnapped_ her and forced her to live with him? Why did he want to know about her so badly anyways? No one had ever taken any interest in her. She just couldn't understand.

"I'm broken, Soul. Why won't you just throw me out?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She let her head fall. Those ash-blonde bangs shielded her emerald eyes from view.

He stared at her with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting anything like that... And she had addressed him by his name this time. He wasn't sure why, but he absolutely adored the way it sounded coming from her lips. "If I knew, I would tell you. I'm not sure what it was, but you intrigued me, Maka Albarn." He gave her a cocky grin. "Maybe it was the little spark of potential in your eyes that you try so hard to cover up."

She slowly nodded, giving a deep sigh. Her eyes fell on her folded hands in her lap. Maka couldn't understand the feeling of safety she had around this boy. It just didn't make sense. He had captured her for God's sake... So why did she feel like she could tell him about her? Her past was dark and painful, and if not for Soul she could have escaped it. Shouldn't she feel resentment towards him for that fact? She had so many unanswered questions. Something told her that they would be staying unanswered for quite a while.

"Papa... cheated on Mama a lot." She began. "That's how everything started. It would happen time after time, and they would get into huge arguments. I would hide in my room and listen to them scream at each other, sometimes for hours. Occasionally things would be thrown, but it never really escalated to extremes. The next morning they acted as if everything was perfectly fine. I could tell that they were both unhappy." She took a breath. She didn't like to remember. "I found Mama crying a lot and looking through old picture books. She told me that all men were terrible. She told me not to trust them."

Soul nodded, giving her his full attention. His scarlet gaze was full of curiosity. She decided to continue. "One day things got out of hand. Papa got caught sleeping with some random woman from the local bar. Mama screamed that she wanted a divorce, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I remember cracking my door open and watching. She was throwing things at him while his scantily dressed whore snuck out the front door. Papa called Mama a good-for-nothing whore. She slapped him across the face... And he just... Snapped." This was the hardest part for her.

"I watched Papa hit her. She fell to the ground, staring up at him in complete shock. He was seeing red. He beat the hell out of her, not bothering to hold anything back. She had tried desperately to fight back. I heard her screaming, begging for him to stop. I saw Papa lean down and stroke her face, smearing some blood across her cheek. He moved down to her neck and wrapped his fingers around it. He started to strangle her. I screamed for him to stop, running over to try and stop him myself. I couldn't help her. I watched my father brutally kill my mother in our very own home. I had never felt so powerless... So useless. I watched the last bit of life fade from her eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it." She glared at the wall across from her, blinking back tears. Her hands balled into fists beneath her legs. "There were so many nightmares. I... I was traumatized. I kept thinking that I was next. I thought my own father was going to murder me."

"After Mama passed, Papa became an alcoholic. He would always bring random women home with him and have his way with them. It was sickening, hearing them scream his name in ecstasy. Sometimes it would last the entire night." She shivered. "He didn't care about me anymore. He didn't care about anything anymore. I had to take up all of the household responsibilities or else nothing would get done. Sometimes he would leave for his work and he wouldn't come back for months. He never bothered to inform me of when he would be leaving."

"He was always a violent drunk. He would... hit me... a lot. It had started out small, every once in a while. Especially on nights where I had gotten into trouble before... But the beatings only got worse, each one harder than the last. They became more frequent. It happened nearly every night. I even tried to fight back a few times." She let out a dark chuckle, shaking her head. "After a while I got used to it. He would wake up the next morning, but he'd never remember a thing. He would ask about the bruises, and I would tell him some half-assed excuse about sports or falling down. He would just nod. He didn't care."

"I felt so alone. I didn't have Mama to help me through anything or tell me that it would be alright. I was so afraid of being hurt that I completely shut everyone out. I took up reading because it seemed like the only way to escape this cruel reality. I could read about happy endings and daydream about my own, and for a while that worked. Sadly, it couldn't last forever. When that wasn't enough anymore, I found other ways to escape."

"It's like I've become numb. I am completely numb to everything. Nothing matters. I don't care anymore. I don't care to live anymore. I don't have anything to live for. I... I'd like to see my mother again. I just want all the pain to end." She finished.

Her eyes were clouded with unshed tears. It was painful to bring up these memories. Her hands were trembling a bit. She felt strong arms encircle her in a tender hug. She was pulled into Soul's chest, her head resting on his shoulder. It took her a minute to register that he was holding her. She stiffened, not daring to put her arms around him no matter how badly she wanted to in this moment.

She couldn't explain the genuine comfort she was feeling. There were no words that needed to be said. It was almost as if the two teens were on the same _wavelength_. Maka understood what Soul was trying to tell her. It would all be alright... But she was having trouble believing that.

"Kill me."

* * *

**LET THERE BE FLUFF! :D Fuuuun to write. I apologize for the little time skip, but I seriously didn't feel like boring you all to tears with a school day ._. I'm pretty damn sure this chapter was longer. And we got some back story. Maka is emotionally unstable, no matter how hard she tries to cover it up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHH! Yes! We're finally getting to my personal favorite part of this story! Ohmygosh, I really hope you enjoy this. Things are about to get interesting :D Short chapter :/**

* * *

Soul had listened to every word Maka said. He watched the dullness in her eyes melt away as she remembered everything that had driven her to insanity. That dullness was replaced by pure pain. Horrible, tragic pain. There weren't any words he could utter to make her feel at all better. He felt useless. His arms had snaked themselves around the petite girl before he could even recognize what was happening. He decided to pull her to him, though she stiffened in his grasp. He hadn't expected any less from the fragile girl.

He could feel something spark. It was like a dull hum in his chest that he wasn't sure how to explain. He sighed in contentment, letting his head fall into the girl's small shoulder. He could feel her start to shake. The fabric of his shirt was becoming moist where her head had fallen. He cringed. The last thing he had wanted was for her to cry. Her pain was hurting him, as ridiculous as that sounded. His arms tightened around her in a vain attempt to offer comfort. She sniffled.

For reasons unknown to him, he felt like he needed to protect her. He wouldn't let anything harm her, not anymore. Not even herself.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. The moment was interrupted by Soul's extremely loud ringtone. An exhasperated sigh escaped his lips as he untangled himself from the green eyed girl before him. His chest tightened upon seeing her tear-stained face. She wiped the moisture from herself in aggravation. He pulled the cell phone from his back pocket and slid a button to answer the phonecall.

"Hello?" His voice was dripping with irritation.

_"I've got a job for you, Eater." _The man's voice was thick with warning_. "This woman is a threat to our society. She must be eliminated."_

Soul's crimson eyes widened a bit. This must be serious. "Yeah, of course. What's my mission?"

_"Her name is Medusa Gorgon. She's a skilled assassin working undercover as a nurse at the local hospital. Lately she has been targeting our agency. Every single one of our men she's come across has left with serious injury... If they'd managed to escape at all. You are one of our best men, Eater. Do not let me down." _

Soul stared at his phone as the other line went dead. He had a feeling that this mission was going to be difficult... Extremely difficult. He let out a sigh, his head falling into his hands. He couldn't seem to catch a break lately. Maka stared at him in curiosity.

"Why did you become one of them?" Maka asked quietly. Soul gave her a questioning look. She decided to continue. "Why did you become an assassin?"

He gave her a wide smirk. "It's not exactly a wonderful business to be associated with, is it?" He let out a dark chuckle. "I needed the extra cash. A man at the gun range offered me a job and I took it without knowing what the hell I was getting myself mixed up with. It's already too late for me and I'm still only a high schooler."

The girl nodded. She shifted her gaze to her lap. She watched as Soul took a hold of her hand with his own, giving it a gentle squeeze before standing. It was reassuring. He stretched a bit, popping his back. The satisfactory groan he let out earned him a roll of the eyes from Maka. He turned to face her, face solid.

"I have a job to do. Promise me you'll be here when I get home." Soul's voice held a sense of authority. Maka nodded in return, finding his request rather odd. After all, she had no other place to go.

He turned away, taking a deep breath. He exhaled, walking towards the door. Maka studied his back as he walked away. His unruly ivory hair swished with each step he took. Posture obviously wasn't a top priority for the boy, seeing as he was slouched over with his hands shoved lazily into his pockets. He hadn't even gone yet and yet she felt so alone. What was this feeling? Why was she feeling it towards this assassin that had kidnapped her? She wasn't sure... And she didn't care. She decided to follow her instincts on this one.

Maka shot to her feet as he pulled the door open. He stepped from the light of the house and into the darkness of the night. She could only see a silhouette. Maka jogged to catch up with him, catching his wrist before he got too far down the dirt path. "Wait!" She yelled with urgency.

He whirled to face her, shock written clearly across his features. He waited patiently for her to explain herself. She dropped his wrist in embarrasement, a thin blush spreading across her cheeks. With a deep breath, she decided to continue. "I want to help you."

"You... want to be my partner?" He asked. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. He turned back towards the path opposite the house. "No."

"N-no?" She was confused now. "Why no?"

"Because this isn't a business you would want to get wrapped up in. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let you throw your life away." Her viridian eyes widened at that. "Besides, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. You're my responsibility now."

"But-"

"No buts, Maka!" Soul yelled in frustration. He grabbed her by her shoulders. His gaze softened as she studied her face. Gently, he rested his forehead against hers. Crimson met emerald. "I don't want this for you. Can't you see that?" He finished gingerly.

She ripped herself away from him. Her eyes burned with determination. "Stop worrying about me!"

"I would if I could, dammit!" Soul retorted. He took a minute to calm himself down. He decided to weigh his options. Thinking it over for a while, he let a thick silence settle over the two. A sigh was the first thing to end the quiet. He had come up with something satisfactory. "Fine. I'll let you come with me."

Maka nodded, letting what Soul could've sworn was a smile grace her lips.

"If..." Soul continued, "You promise to stop trying to get yourself killed."

The half smile melted from her face. She sighed, letting her head fall. Her fists were balled next to her sides in determination. She took a few moments to think it over. Soul waited patiently for her reply.

"Deal."

* * *

**WOOHOO! Partnership! Ahh Jeez, I'm stoked to finally get that in there... And we have the main protagonist now :D. So yeah, please review! Iloveyouall.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I haven't posted in a while. I apologize, I just really wasn't in the mood to write. Plus I had waaaaay too many important things to do... Meaning I was procrastinating and watching Death Note and Fairy Tail. Sorry T.T**

* * *

His body was flattened against the roof of the building. The moon provided the only light in this abandoned neighborhood, seeing as the street lights no longer came on. He was hidden by shadows as he peered down at the mysterious hooded figure in the alley below. The petite girl beside him shifted a bit, trying to get a better view. He nudged her as a warning. She didn't need to move anymore. Any closer and their cover would be blown. She nodded in return, understanding his unspoken message.

They had followed their target from her work, using the darkness of the night to stay hidden. She was accompanied by one other person, though neither Soul nor Maka had gotten a good look at his face.

The figure shedded her scrubs, revealing a simple black uniform with snake-like designs running across it in a diagonal. She shoved the discarded clothing into the hands of the thin pink-haired boy beside her. He took them with haste and retreated into the darkness of the alley, completely disappearing from sight. The boy had looked terrified. Soul made note of the interaction, stowing away that information for later.

The blonde-haired woman surveyed the area, scanning over the dimly lit alley. It was completely barren. Not even trash made this place it's home. Once she was certain that the coast was clear, she pulled out a tiny device. She pressed a few buttons on the thin black box. A few moments later the sound of static could be heard. She was contacting someone. Soul's crimson eyes narrowed at her. Just what exactly was she planning to do in this part of town?

"Eruka, status report." The woman demanded, her voice high with authority.

"Target acquired, Medusa. Free and I are moving in." The voice came through the other line, barely understandable due to the static.

"Good. Do not disappoint me, Eruka. I trust you know the consequences if you do." Medusa clicked a button, ending the transmission. She smirked to herself. "The plan is in motion."

The white haired boy cursed under his breath. He turned his head to allow his face to press against the rooftop. Soul signaled for Maka to climb back down the latter where they had originally come from. It was on the other side of the building, where Medusa wouldn't be able to see her. She nodded in response, following his orders. He readied himself for his next move with a deep breath. He cleared his mind of all distractions. It was time for action.

The assassin leapt from the building top. Wind cut across his face as he soared from the roof, blowing his ivory hair back. He connected with the pavement, cushioning the fall a bit with a sideways roll. He stood tall, prepared to face his opponent. Medusa swung around to face him. She wasn't expecting company. Her eyes narrowed menacingly as she caught sight of the teen. His red eyes pierced through the darkness of the alley as he glared back at her.

"Well, what a surprise. Little Mr. Evans" She hissed through clenched teeth.

He smirked at her, showing off his pointed teeth. "I stopped going by that name a long time ago, Gorgon. The name's Soul Eater."

Maka strolled up to stand beside Soul, her emerald eyes set in determination. Medusa flicked her golden gaze to girl, studying her. She smirked, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you lost, little girl? I'm sorry, but this is strictly business. You can't play here." She sang mockingly. "Evans, you know better than to bring your little girlfriends to work... Or do you _want_ her to die?"

"My name is Maka Albarn and I'm Soul Eater's partner." Maka declared, keeping her face free of emotion. Medusa quirked a brow at her in surprise.

"Albarn you say? You must be Spirit's daughter." She let out a low chuckle. "This will be fun."

Maka grit her teeth in annoyance. She absolutely despised being associated with that man. He had no right to call himself a father.

The woman took a step closer to Maka. Soul pulled the emerald eyed girl behind him protectively, preparing himself for a fight. He took his stance, piercing red eyes set in a demon-like glare. Medusa gave him a wicked grin in return. "Do you know how a snake fights?" She stalked nearer, "It waits for the perfect moment..." Soul kept up his solid front, a hand slowly reaching for the pistol strapped to his side.

Medusa saw him reaching for a weapon. Her eyes narrowed at him. "And then _strikes!_" She leapt forward, prepared to land a swift kick to his stomach. He blocked it with his left arm, using the right to swing a punch at her. She dodged and pushed off of him, skidding back a few feet. She hissed in anger as she lunged for him again. He dodged her attack and threw another punch. This one was planted directly into her cheek. She stumbled back, muttering curses. A flame lit within her eyes.

"I see you aren't afraid to hit a woman, Evans." Medusa spat.

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Soul screamed at her. He despised the name. He had it changed for a reason, dammit!

She smirked at him, using this distraction to gain the upperhand. She punched at him, throwing him off-balance. Crimson eyes burned with anger, nearly glowing in the dim light of the moon. He swung at her, but this time she caught it. Her smirk grew as she bent his wrist back. A gasp of pain escaped his lips. He yanked his hand from her grasp, swinging with his other arm. His fist connected with enough force to send her flying into the brick wall beside them.

She pushed off of the wall with a grunt. Soul watched in confusion as she soared into the air, pushing off of his shoulders like a springboard to land behind him. She kicked his legs out from beneath him. He connected with the ground with a surprised yell. She dropped to her knees and swung her fist at him, but he rolled out from under her just in time. Her fist connected with the pavement, causing her to hiss in pain. Soul leapt to his feet. He took advantage of her crouched position and kicked her in the back of the head. She fell forwards, landing flat on her stomach. He placed his foot atop her cheek. His shoe pressed her face harder into the ground. She hissed in protest.

"Enough toying around. I have a job to complete." Soul growled, pulling the pistol from his side.

Medusa's eyes widened at the sight of it. He pointed it directly towards her, causing her to panic. She struggled beneath him, finally managing to break herself free. He fired a shot at her, just narrowly missing. Her eyes widened a bit in fear before they melted back into their usual glare. Seeing the opportunity, she kicked the pistol from his hand in one swift motion. It flew into a far wall with an audible 'thud'. He narrowed his eyes at her, sharp teeth bared in an expression of pure hatred.

Soul's teeth clicked together as she landed a punch to his jaw. He ducked under the next swing, attempting to kick at her stomach. She flipped backwards. Her breathing was becoming ragged as the fight dragged on. Series of punches and kicks were being thrown wildly by both assassins. This fight was going absolutely nowhere. Medusa found herself becoming panicked. Normally she would have killed them by now. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

Her gaze flicked to Soul's pistol. That crooked smirk split across her face once more. She was much closer to it than he was. He followed her gaze to the gun. A low growl formed in the back of his throat as a warning. She narrowed her eyes.

He lunged at her, prepared to tackle her to the ground. She rolled to her left to avoid the attack, grabbing the gun as she did so. Soul whipped around to face his opponent, fully prepared to leap at her again. What he saw caused him to freeze. Crimson eyes widened. A feeling of dread began to form deep in the pit of his stomach. His ragged breath seemed to slow a bit.

Medusa had his gun in her hands... And it was pointed at Maka. She smirked at him as she took a step closer to the ash-blonde haired girl. Soul started after her again. He wasn't about to let Maka get injured. Not after promising himself not to let anything hurt her. Not after finally getting her to share her story with him. Not after he had been given the privilege of holding her in his arms.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, _Evans_." She hissed. "Not another step. Unless you want her to die, of course."

Soul froze. He growled at Medusa under his breath, red eyes alight with fire. Maka stared at the scene with indifference. Medusa continued sauntering closer to the girl, now giving Maka her full attention. Soul could do nothing but stare in horror, mouth falling open dumbly. He had vowed to protect this broken girl, and now he very well may have gotten her killed. He should have refused her and made her stay home. She never should have come along. Oh, this was all his fault. This is what he repeated to himself as Medusa halted directly in front of Maka.

The woman placed the cool barrel of the gun against Maka's temple. She looked deep into the girl's viridian eyes, searching them. Maka looked away in annoyance. A long fingernail ran under the girl's chin, pushing her head up to meet Medusa's gaze. Soul's mind went frantic. What could he do? If he took another step, he was certain she'd kill Maka... But he couldn't just stand here, dammit! He had to do something!

"Tell me... Are you afraid of death, Maka?" Medusa taunted in a low voice, her golden eyes narrowing. She studied the girl closely, snickering when she remained calm. This girl was unusual. Medusa began to wonder if she _had_ emotions.

"No." Maka replied truthfully.

Medusa smiled her twisted grin, her finger tensing around the gun's trigger. "Very well then." The barrel of the gun moved to the center of Maka's forehead. The girl let a bit of a smile grace her lips. "I'll see you in hell." Medusa hissed.

BANG!

* * *

**I'm evil. I'm terribly, terribly evil. Ahh, don't hate me. Blame it on my depression! It makes me write sad things... I'm not too wonderfully happy with how these past few chapters have turned out. I'm sorry if they're horrible. I've been all stressed and stuff. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back for chapter 8! Ahh, so where were we? Oh yeah! That last chapter surely ended with a BANG! Heh... heh... heh... No? Okay. Note to self: Never become a comedian. Anyways, on with ze chapta!**

* * *

"Are you afraid of death, Maka?" Medusa hissed, face contorted with an evil smirk. Her golden eyes bore deep into the young girl's viridian irises.

"No." Maka stated sincerely.

"Very well then..." The barrel of the gun migrated to the center of Maka's forhead.

Soul's breath hitched. This... This couldn't possibly be the end. Things couldn't end this way! He wouldn't allow it! He had to do something... Anything! It couldn't end here, dammit! It just couldn't!

"I'll see you in hell."

_BANG!_

The sound of the gunshot rang through the still night air, disturbing what little peace the atmosphere still held. There was a loud '_thump_' as a body connected with the hard ground, followed by the clattering of the gun. The gun had been dropped. And those were the only sounds. The slamming of a body against the ground... And the clattering of a dropped gun.

Crimson eyes stared at the scene in front of him in pure shock. He wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it happen himself. The evidence lay right beneath his feet. Wait, beneath his feet? Hadn't he been at least two yards away before? Oh. _Oh._

Emerald eyes blinked in genuine shock. A shaky breath slipped through smooth lips as she took in what had just occured. The girl's knees suddenly felt extremely weak. She sunk to the ground, letting her head fall forwards. Ash Blonde bangs hung like a curtain, shielding those deep forest green eyes. Pale hands found their way to her head as she cradled it.

A golden gaze stared up into the night sky, completely at a loss for what had just happened. Why was she lying on her back on the cool asphalt, staring up at all of the stars that dotted the night sky? Why didn't the ominous feeling of death hang in the still night air? Where were the screams of agony she had been looking forward to hearing? What just _happened?_

Soul let out a sigh of relief. He had done it. He had saved her. Somehow he had managed to save Maka. A jagged smirk split across the handsome boy's face. Wide crimson eyes relaxed.

While Medusa had been facing Maka, prepared to fire the shot that would strip her of her life, Soul had charged at her. He swung his right leg, using it to take Medusa's feet out from under her. She came crashing down to the ground. The shot that was meant to be fired at Maka was fired into the darkness of the night sky. The pistol had been dropped during the process.

Medusa's eyes narrowed. An enraged cry erupted from the woman, "IMPOSSIBLE!" Her fist slammed into the ground beside her. "IMPOSSIBLE!" She repeated. She leapt to her feet, whirling around to face Soul.

He gave her a cocky grin. "Sorry Medusa, but I won't allow you to win that easily. In fact, I won't allow you to win at all." He readied himself for another round of battle.

"YOU!" Medusa hissed, pointing an accusing finger at the white-haired teen. He raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, 'What?'

She lunged at the boy, aiming for his neck. She wanted to wrap her fingers around it and strangle him. He dodged her with ease. The attack was sloppy and drunk from rage. Medusa wasn't thinking straight, letting her feelings take over for her. Honestly, she seemed pretty shaken up. Soul flipped backwards to avoid another of her attempts at grabbing him, landing his back handspring in a fighting stance. His scarlet eyes narrowed at her. It was time to get serious.

He sprang at her, landing a punch to her stomach. She stumbled back, wheezing from the loss of breath. He kicked her feet out from under her. She landed on her back with a thud, staring up at Soul with wide eyes. The lack of light casted a shadow across the boy's face, making him look particularly ominous. She rolled out of the way as his foot came crashing down into the pavement where she had been before. Her chest rose and fell with each exhausted breath she took.

Medusa flipped to her feet. She slid behind Soul, spinning and landing a kick in the center of his back. The force of the kick threw him foreward into the brick wall. His head slammed against it, making him cringe. She grabbed onto his ivory hair and pulled his head back, bashing it into the wall a second time. He yelled in pain as she pulled him back once again. Her knee dug into his back as he was forced backwards. An elbow slammed into his face.

Soul kicked at her feet, but she dodged it. When she moved from her position supporting his back, he crashed into the ground. He used a hand to wipe the sweat away from his forehead. The teen hauled himself to his feet, glaring at Medusa.

"You're really pissin' me off, you know that?" Soul growled through clenched teeth.

Medusa merely smirked in reply.

The two glared at each other, prepared to continue their battle. However, their fight came to a screeching hault as the sound of drunken giggles filled the alley. The laugh seemed to be growing louder. It was nearly _dripping_ with insanity. Soul looked around, soon finding that the three of them were still the only ones around. His eyes fell onto the shaking figure a few feet away from them.

The petite pigtailed girl was standing, knees bent together as if she would collapse any minute. Her right arm had a tight grip on her left like it was the only thing keeping her upright. Ash-blonde bangs covered her face like drapes. She was giggling like she had on the same night that he had met her; like she had before in his kitchen. His eyes widened. This wasn't good. No... This wasn't good _at all._

"Maka?" Soul whispered, eyes filled with concern for the girl.

"Souuul." She sang. "Did you see that?" She lifted her head. Her emerald eyes were glazed over, making them look distant and lost. A wide grin had formed across her usually emotionless face. "She... She almost _killed _me."

Medusa stared at the girl, completely dumbfounded. Was this the same lifeless girl as before? She seemed completely different now. It was almost like insanity had consumed her. This looked like _madness._

"What a _rush_!" She cried. Her gaze scanned over their current stances. Her head cocked to the side, pigtails fallings loosely. "Hey, you guys are fighting... I wanna fight too." Her grin grew wider as another fit of giggles came.

Soul took a step towards her. She gave him a questioning look. "What is it, Soul?"

"Maka..." Soul warned. "Snap out of this." He took another cautious step towards her. "You've lost yourself again."

She giggled at him. "Oh, Soul. Don't be _ridiculous._" She straightened herself up, taking on a fighting stance. "I just wanna have a little _fun_. I haven't fought in quite some time, you know."

She leapt into the air, completely avoiding Soul and instead lunging at Medusa. The snake-like woman was shocked at her sudden change of attitude. Maka swung at her, hitting her with enough force to knock her back a few steps. Medusa's eyes narrowed.

"You damn brat!" She hissed, swinging a punch of her own.

Maka dodged it with ease. "Ahh, ahh, ahh. You'll have to be quicker than that, _Medusa~_." She sang, spinning around and kicking at her.

Soul watched the nearly one-sided fight in shock. Maka... could fight? And extremely well! She dodged each of Medusa's attacks that continued to grow sloppier and sloppier. She seemed to be really enjoying herself too. Her laughter filled the air as she staggered around, taking complete control of the battle. Soul let out an exasperated sigh. What was it with this girl? She was like no one he'd ever met before... But he was okay with that.

Medusa began to panic. She was already tired from having fought Soul before, not to mention the fact that Maka was an excellent fighter. She dodged another kick, finding herself backed into the corner of the alley. The woman's teeth ground together. She had hoped not to have to use this method anytime soon. Her hand reached into her pocket, searching it for something.

Maka's figure loomed closer. The shadows hid her face, though her viridian eyes were still visible. Them seemed to glow against the darkness of the alley. "This was fun, don't you think?" Maka taunted. "It's really too bad that I'll have to kill you. I suppose a job is a job, though."

Medusa snatched the small gadget she had been searching for from her pocket. She threw it to the ground without a moment's hesitation. Smoke exploded from the small device and filled the area. Medusa used this as her chance to get away. Maka whipped around frantically, using her arm to clear away some of the smoke.

Soul rushed over to Maka, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. "Damn, I can hardly breath." He managed to grumble. "Maka?"

The smoke cleared, revealing a petite pig-tailed girl. She coughed, holding a hand over her mouth to try and avoid some of the smoke. Medusa was nowhere to be found. Soul rushed to Maka's side. Her knees gave out. The red-eyed boy caught her before she had a chance to hit the ground.

"Maka?" Soul asked, face contorted with worry.

Her emerald eyes were clear again. She seemed to be regaining her senses. Soul sighed in relief. He ran a hand through his hair, looking around the alley. The smoke was clearing from the area and blowing into the open. He glared at nothing in particular.

"Medusa got away."

* * *

**You thought I'd kill her off this early? No way! We've got a long way to go, people... Besides, I'm not **_**that**_** evil. I just really enjoy cliff-hangers ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moshi moshi. Sooo, it's been a while again... Gomenasai! Yeesh, you can all blame Fairy Tail and NaLu Fanfics for my procrastination. Like srsly. Hahaha, wut am I doing? I should be writing a new chapter, dammit! I have to time to dally ._.**

** Short chapter! Wahh.**

* * *

Crimson eyes studied the fidgeting ash-blonde haired girl. A rough hand ran through ivory hair. A low sigh escaped from Soul's smooth lips as his eyes fluttered closed. He opened them a moment later, fixing his gaze back onto the bowed head of the girl before him. Her silky bangs fell loosely around her face, shielding it from the assassin across from her.

"I'll ask one more time." Soul began, struggling to keep the frustration from his voice. How could she be so tight-lipped all the time? "What the _hell_ was that back there?"

She flinched a bit, and Soul had to struggle not to smack himself for coming off too harsh. Maka took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Her face picked up, viridian eyes locking with his scarlet. "I don't know."

"Damn it all, woman!" Soul exclaimed, standing up from his recliner. All thoughts of being gentle and understanding were thrown out the window. He threw his hands into the air, letting them drop lazily to his sides. "How can you _not know?_ You pretty much went insane... For the second time! Not only that, but you challenged Gorgon and _won._"

Maka stood up to match him, fire burning within her normally dull emerald eyes. "Is it really that difficult to believe? I'm a freak you picked up from the streets for God's sake! That doesn't exactly spell normal, now does it?" She argued, raising her tone. Her fists were balled at her sides, knuckles turning white.

He stopped dead in his tracks, spinning to face her. His crimson eyes widened. This girl, that he'd almost been convinced was void of emotion, had just yelled at him. There were very few times that she'd broken her façade. Now that he thought about it, her temporary spurts of madness were the most emotion she had revealed the entire time he'd known her. Now here she was, staring at him with this completely infuriated look while all he could do was stare back at her dumbly.

"Why do you hide them?" Soul hadn't really realized he was speaking until the words had left his mouth.

Her face softened a bit, turning more into confusion than rage. "What are you even talking about?"

He took a step towards her, resting both of his hands on her shoulders. "Your emotions, why do you hide them?" She tried to avert her gaze to the wall. "Look at me." Soul commanded. Maka obeyed. "Why do you hide your emotions?"

"Emotions are of no use to me." She responded dully.

He gripped her shoulders lightly, eyes narrowing a bit. "Can't you see that you're only hurting yourself even more by thinking like that?"

"I don't care." She muttered bitterly, her gaze turning hard once again. "And neither should you. My life has nothing to do with you."

He let out an exasperated growl. "Maka..." His grip tightened around her shoulders once again. "What will it take to show you that you have a purpose in this world?"

Emerald and scarlet met. Maka simply glared in reply to Soul's question. His eyes narrowed. Holy _fuck_, could this girl be any more stubborn? Couldn't she see that he wasn't about to just stand by and let her die?

"What about your mother, huh?" Her emerald eyes widened. "You love her, don't you? Do you really think she'd just want you to throw your life away?"

"SHUT UP!" She suddenly shrieked, completely startling Soul. She smacked his hands away from her shoulders. "JUST SHUT UP! Y-YOU DON'T KNOW..." Maka began to tremble. Her eyes were wide, staring intensely at the ground. Her hands managed to find their way to her head and grab handfuls of her hair. She slowly sunk to the ground. "You don't know a thing about me... You don't." Her voice slowly faded into a whisper.

Tears spilled from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and crashing into her bare knees. Sobs wracked through her entire body. Her eyes were still wide as she whispered to herself. "You don't... You couldn't. You won't ever."

Soul's head fell forward, his white bangs casting a shadow over his bright crimson eyes. He dropped to his knees before her, taking her shaky hands with his own. "You're wrong." He muttered.

She slowly lifted her head to look at him. He met her gaze with determined eyes. "Sure, I don't know too much about you... But I do know a few things." He continued. His thumb subconsciously rubbed circles against the back of her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"I know you've had a horrible past. I know that you wish you could just end it all. I know that you've built walls around yourself that are nearly impossible to get through." His voice rang with determination. "I know that you have a purpose in this world... And I know I'm going to make you see that."

Her head fell again. The sobs died down into sniffles. Maka gave Soul's hand a tiny squeeze. "Those walls aren't impossible to get through." Maka mumbled.

"Huh?" Soul asked, a bit caught off-guard.

"They aren't impossible to get through. You showed me that, Soul." She let the corners of her mouth tug into the tiniest of smiles. "You just walk through them like they don't exist. How do you do that?"

His eyes widened. A thin blush spread across his face as he processed what she was saying. "I... Uhh..."

"How do you do that?" Maka repeated, lifting a fist and landing a weak punch to his chest. "It's not fair. No one else could get through... So why can you?"

The girl swayed a bit before collapsing into Soul's chest. She was mumbling incoherent words into the fabric of his T-shirt. Soul stared at the girl with wide crimson eyes, blush deepening into a bright scarlet. Maka's breathing slowed down a bit. He imagined she had fallen asleep... Or she had finally calmed herself down. Either way, he ended up carrying her to her bed.

"She's a handful." He sighed. A smirk broke out across his face. "But I know she'll see the light eventually."

* * *

**So, some arguing and some more mental break-downs, just because they're so fun to write. I know that sounds horrible, but my strength is angst and tragedy... I kinda suck at romance, both in real life and in writing XD. Oh well, I'll get it eventually.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moshi moshi. I'd like to thank you all for making it this far. Your reviews are all so nice and I just love reading them. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Slightly less depressing because I felt like something happy needed happen soon.**

* * *

A young blonde-headed girl stirred under the warm covers of her bed. A yawn forced itself out, followed by viridian eyes blinking themselves open. The girl sat up, blue comforter falling around her thin waist as she did so. She was surprised to find herself in her attire from the day before, consisting of her white button-up and red plaid skirt. In fact, she didn't remember coming to bed at all last night. She was arguing with Soul and then- Oh. _Oh._

Maka grunted, throwing the covers from herself. Seeing as she had nothing else to wear as of right now, she continued wearing her clothes from yesterday. The girl crept silently from her room, just in case her captor was still sleeping. When the coast seemed clear, she entered the kitchen. She was hungry and now seemed as good a time as any to make some breakfast. She would make some for Soul too, she decided.

She sifted around in his pantry, finding instant pancake mix. With a shrug, she pulled out some milk and started fixing their breakfast. A few pancakes later, a white head of hair poked itself outside of Soul's bedroom door. Said teen made his way over to Maka's side to inspect the food she was cooking. She glared as he hovered over her shoulder.

"Oi, you didn't have to make me anything, Maka." Soul smirked, going to take his seat at the rarely used dining table.

His fingers drummed lightly against the smooth surface of the table as he watched her cook. He noticed the specks of dust that flew up every time his fingers would hit the table. When was the last time he sat here? Shaking his head, he returned his attention to Maka. She subconsciously swung her hips back and forth between flipping pancakes. An amused grin broke out across the boy's face. Seeing such an unfitting habit for the lifeless girl reminded him of just how weird she truly was. He liked it.

"I was already cooking for myself." She responded monotonously. She flipped the last pancake onto the stack and strode over to the table. Another plate was set on the table for Soul to use.

He didn't hesitate to dig right in to the meal. He silently wondered how long it had been since someone had cooked for him. Probably before the whole _family_ thing that had occurred a few years back. He shook the memory from his head, focusing instead on the girl in front of him. Her head was lowered, bangs casting a shadow over her eyes. The boy frowned. Those stupid bangs were always in the way.

"So, I was thinking-" Soul started, taking a bite of the soft breakfast food Maka had prepared, "Since you're going to be staying here for a while, you need clothes. Cool guys don't just let girls wear the same thing every day."

Maka nodded a 'thank you'. The scarlet-eyed boy's frown deepened. She was back to being emotionless and tight-lipped, he noted. With a sigh, he continued eating his breakfast. Maka raised an eyebrow at him, sensing his distress. Their gazes met for a brief moment, but he averted his gaze from her lifeless stare. He merely shook his head in response.

"You're bothered by something." Maka stated plainly, setting her fork down a bit more forcefully than she intended. The silverware clinked against the table, making Soul flinch. The ash-blonde didn't know why she was even trying to elaborate on the issue. Before she hadn't dared to speak anymore than she was forced to, and yet here she was, striking up a conversation with the boy about his problems of all things.

"You're being emotionless again." Soul replied with just as much enthusiasm. "I don't understand you at all."

"Let it go." Maka mumbled. "You're better off not getting involved with my problems." This time she was the one to break eye-contact, choosing instead to study the thin layer of dust coating the table. Her appetite was suddenly lost as she rose from her seat and disposed of her left overs. She decided to end the conversation there and return to her room. Apparently they would be going to town later, so she could at least try to look presentable.

Rough hands ran through ivory locks in frustration. Soul stood from his seat, chair sliding back a bit with the sudden movement. He had no intentions of letting Maka out of this conversation again. His large hand wrapped around her thin wrist, causing her to halt in her place. A stern frown replaced the cocky smirk he normally sported.

"I can't just let this go. Not when it's all I can think about."

Maka stiffened. She didn't dare turn to meet his gaze. She wasn't about to let him get in her head again. No, she needed to be strong. "I don't want to discuss this topic." She uttered harshly, ripping her hand from his grasp. She resumed walking down the hall.

"I don't care." Soul's voice was thick with frustration. He spun the petite girl around, gripping her shoulders. "I'm not letting you out this time. You can lose your sanity and pass out on the floor all you'd like, so long as I get some damn answers."

She struggled against his hold on her, never once daring to lift her head and meet his burning stare. It would all be over as soon as their eyes connected, and she wasn't about to give in so easily. If he was going to be difficult, then she would be too. "Let go of me." The girl growled.

He let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Are you trying to _threaten_ a highly trained assassin? You aren't going anywhere until I get what I want."

Maka sighed. She was hoping not to have to resort to this method. Without much warning, she lifted her foot and slammed it into the teen's stomach. He stumbled back a few feet, but didn't let his hands leave her shoulders. His foot caught on the leg of the table, sending him crashing to the ground backwards, Maka following suit unwillingly.

Well, that certainly didn't go as she had planned. She cracked a viridian eye open, only now realizing the position they were in. Soul was lying flat with his back pressed against the floor. Maka had landed directly on top of him, hands splayed about on his toned chest. His hands were still gripping her shoulders, preventing her from escaping. Their faces were incredibly close. In fact, they were so close that their noses were brushing against one another.

The pigtailed girl could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as the seconds rolled by and neither had made any move to change their position. Slowly, she let her emerald irises meet his burning scarlet and immediately wished she hadn't. Her breath hitched. She could feel the walls she built for herself starting to crack. He was doing that again. How the hell did he do that? Was her chest supposed to feel this tight? How come her stomach felt so uneasy?

"Maka, get up." Soul muttered. She blinked in confusion at his sudden change of mood. He released his iron grip on her shoulders to allow her freedom. "Now."

"Why?" She inquired softly. Her eyes widened. Had she really just asked that? What demon had taken control over her and possessed her to say something like that? She slapped a hand over her mouth.

He looked nearly as shocked to hear that as she did. His eyes fluttered closed as he took a deep breath. They opened a few moments later. He couldn't believe he was about to tell her this... But he was prepared to take whatever punches she threw at him.

"Because..." Soul averted his gaze from hers. Suddenly the wall looked extremely interesting. "I'm trying really hard not to kiss you right now."

* * *

**Haha, and I shall end it here to torture you all. Okay, I know this scene is extremely lame, but I'm not exactly the most romantic person out there. The mood of the story just kind of made a drastic change, but I've been feeling the need to establish the relationship. This was kind of a giant leap, but considering how all over the place their emotions are, it kind of fit in just fine. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Feedback is much appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so sorting through the story-writing part of my brain has been hell lately. First off, I have way too many different fic ideas that I want to write and it's making it really hard to focus on this story and **_**Rippin' And Ridin'**_**. Second, all the ideas I had for these two stories seemed to completely evaporate to I don't even fucking know where. Ugh. Sorry, rant over. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"I'm trying really hard not to kiss you right now."_

It took a few moments for those words to register in Maka's mind, a deep blush forming across her cheeks. She scrambled away from him as quickly as possible. It seemed that she was already on her feet and walking towards her bedroom before Soul even had a chance to blink.

The boy stared after her as she slammed her door shut. He let his head fall backwards into the carpet with a sigh. His crimson eyes fluttered closed, contemplating the reasons for whatever it was that he was feeling. He decided it must've had something to do with the position they landed in. Her lips had looked especially sweet at that angle. That was all... right? It had to be.

Maka pressed her back against the wooden door to her room. Her heart was beating too quickly for her liking. She slid down the door, ending up on the floor with her long legs stretched out in front of herself. Her hands snaked their way into her hair as she dug her fingernails into her scalp. What the _fuck_ was all that?

"Why does this keep happening?" Maka asked herself quietly. "How can he get in my head so easily?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, arms falling limply at her sides. They felt as if they were bathed in flames. She rolled up the sleeves to her white button-up and stared at the angry red lines that marred her pale skin. Her fingertips danced over the scars, sending a chill up her spin. It had been a few days since she'd seen a blade. She wanted it badly.

"I worked so hard to build those walls and he just tears them down... like paper."

A dark chuckle escaped her lips, laughing at how pathetic she was acting. Her hands pushed off of the floor as she rose to her feet again. Her legs wobbled a bit, though she managed to steady them. There was something that she desired, something she had taken with her before she left her home. She was sure her father wouldn't notice, he had plenty to spare. It was merely sitting there in the dresser drawer, calling her name. It was practically _begging_ her. A bit of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She could nearly hear whispers of her name being emitted from the drawer as she came closer.

Her small hand wrapped around the drawer's handle. She slid it back slowly, revealing the large object lying inside. Delicate fingers ran over the metal's cool surface, trailing down the intricate silver handle. The designs made the dagger seem frightening to most, though Maka thought it to be beautiful. The blade itself had a jagged pattern running down the middle, the top layer a deep scarlet and the bottom solid ebony. The handle was mainly silver with gem-like oval in the center. The gem was outlined in black. A smaller black oval sat directly in its center. Around that center was a ring of red, with a ring of white following it. You could say that it resembled an eye.

Maka pulled it from the drawer, inspecting it. Her eyes slowly drifted from the dagger to the chair that sat before her dresser. She stepped towards it, taking her seat. The mirror before her was usually something she would avoid. Sighing, she lifted her gaze to stare at herself. She noticed how blank her deep emerald eyes were. A walking hollow shell was the only thing she could find to compare herself to. However, that wouldn't matter in a few moments.

She watched her own hand slowly rising into view. It gripped the dagger tightly, trying desperately to keep from trembling. The cool blade was pressed against the soft flesh of her neck. She let her eyes roll back to stare at the ceiling. Maka couldn't help the grin that formed across her lips. She was _elated_. Today, she would finally have her satisfaction.

"Is this good-bye?" Maka mumbled nearly inaudibly, stare drifting back down to the dagger pressed firmly against her throat.

It seemed like the light glinted across the red and black patterned blade, catching the blonde's attention. Maka studied it closer, seeing what looked to be the reflection of something, or rather someone. Her eyes widened as she inhaled sharply. She tore the blade away from herself, throwing it across the room. Viridian eyes stared at the dagger in disbelief. Her hands were shaking. She whipped around, expecting to see that same face she had seen in the reflection of the blade... But he wasn't there. Was she... _imagining _that?

"No way."

Her hands made their way up to her face, cradling it as her breathing became uneven. Her dull emerald eyes were wide, staring through her parted fingers at the dagger she had carelessly thrown. She was panting.

What was going on? This is what she so desperately wanted, wasn't it? She shook her head as tears began to prick at her eyes. She knew she had seen him... And yet he wasn't there. Why had seeing his face stopped her? Why... why was it always him?

Maka felt herself trembling. She blinked away the unshed tears, bringing her hands away from her face. Her eyes trailed up to look at herself in the mirror once more. This girl, the one staring back at her, was broken. This girl was unstable and foolish. She was impulsive, always doing the first thing to come to her mind like it was the only solution. This girl, who was she? She couldn't possibly be Maka, right? Damn, when had everything gone so wrong?

A knock came at the door, startling Maka and causing her to jump. She whirled around, staring at the door with wide eyes as if it had just come unhinged and launched itself at her. Quickly, she leapt from her spot and grabbed the discarded dagger, throwing it into its drawer and slamming it shut. She frantically straightened her clothes in an attempt to seem normal, though at this point it was certainly a lost cause.

"Oi, Maka. You in there?" Soul called through the door.

"Yes." She replied simply.

The white haired teen swung her door open, scratching his neck awkwardly. "We have another target. This one is claimed to be one of Gorgon's accomplices." He explained. "We should head out soon."

Maka let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Another mission, that was all. Good, she needed to get out of here. "Do they have any information on her?"

He nodded. "She works with Medusa. Name's Eruka Frog." Soul crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door frame. "The orders are to shake all the information we can out of her before we eliminate her."

The emerald eyed girl shrugged. "Seems simple enough."

"Oh and, uhh, while we're out we can get you some clothes." He added awkwardly, averting his crimson gaze to the floor. "You shouldn't be forced to wear the same clothes everyday.

Maka muttered her thanks before Soul left, closing the door behind himself. She let out an exasperated sigh. What was it with him? How was he any different from all the others? She only wanted to shut everyone out, yet he keeps inviting himself in. The worst part was that he wasn't even aware. He was still convinced that she wouldn't allow him through the walls... The very same walls that he could crack by merely meeting her gaze. He was such a fool.

She was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the power he had over her, though he seemed to be oblivious to it. It was _his_ face she had seen in the blade of the dagger, staring at her with such frustration and disappointment... such _hurt and betrayal_ that had caused her to stop. She had been completely prepared to end it all, until she imagined how _he_ would take it. After all, how could she hurt the one person that had cared for her? It was... _selfish._ Her eyes widened with the realization. What... What was she even thinking? This didn't make any sense at all!

Maka fell to her knees on the floor, fists clenched tight at her sides. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. It was the one thing she had really taken the time to think over. The ultimate peace... The ultimate _silence._ Nothing would hurt her. Nothing could make her suffer any longer. It truly sounded blissful. She could do away with her own pathetic existence. She had no purpose on this Earth. Death... _that_ was what she wanted, right? Then why did it all feel so _wrong?_

It was Soul Eater, the peculiar boy with the bright crimson eyes and the unruly ivory hair, that made Maka Albarn, for the first time in her life, second guess what she truly wanted...

_And he still had no idea._

* * *

**And so the plot thickens. Jeez, it's about time I incorporated something like this into the story. I apologize for the gloominess again, I'm just in love with angst and tragedy. Well, you know how it goes. Tell me what ya' think! I really appreciate it(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**BACK TO ACTION WE GO! Seriously, thank you all so much for all of the positive feedback. Your reviews are so wonderful and they mean the world to me and I say it all the time but it's just one of those special things that helps me cope with depression. Will there be any huge revelations in this chapter? If I can seem to fit them in there, then yes. Yes there will be. **

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. VERY COLD CHARACTER DEATH WITH LITTLE FEELING AND I FEEL CRUEL EVEN WRITING IT.**

* * *

A pair of teenagers walked down the streets of Death City side by side. One of them, the male with unruly white hair and piercing crimson eyes, had his arms crossed behind his head nonchalantly. The other, a petite ash-blonde girl with deep emerald irises, had her arms clasped together behind her back with her head facing the ground. Anyone could agree that they were out a bit late for their age, but no one bothered to say anything. They were teenagers after all. Giving them an order would usually result in the opposite effect anyways.

Soul stifled a yawn, stretching his arms out towards the darkened sky. They fell limply at his sides, his right connecting with the pistol strapped to his side. Maka suppressed an eyeroll at her partner. She unclasped her hands to run her fingers over the cool metal of the dagger she had shoved into the waistband of her skirt. Before they had departed, she decided to snag it. It might come in handy, after all.

They were heading towards Death City Medical at the moment. Eruka, their next target, happened to be getting off soon and the teens had plans to follow her. Their current mission was to track her down and shake the details out of her. Afterwards she was to be killed. They couldn't leave anymore witnesses. It was a dangerous game they were playing at and they didn't have any more room for error. Her life or theirs, that's what they were gambling.

"Oi, Maka." Soul called the girl's attention. "Why did you want to be my partner in the first place?"

Maka took a few moments to mull it over. She hadn't really come up with an answer for herself yet. "It just seemed interesting to me, I suppose."

The boy sighed. "There's nothing _interesting_ about murder. It's for the cruel and heartless."

"I fit in just fine." The ash-blonde mumbled. "It's you who doesn't belong."

He ran a rough hand through silky white hair, scarlet gaze falling on a lamp post not too far away. "I told you, I got mixed up with the wrong crowd."

The hospital came into sight as the pair rounded a corner. It was still a good ways away, so there was no reason for coverage quite yet. Maka kept her gaze focused forwards, whereas Soul was scanning the area. They had to remember that Medusa worked there too, and if she saw them it was going to be one hell of a mission. They were better off without her interference.

Soon enough, they were on the premises. Soul took hold of his partner's wrist and pulled her along with him. They flanked the side of the four story building, using the darkness to their advantage. Around the very back of the building there was a ladder used for roof maintenance. They decided it best to utilize what they were given to work with, and it seemed to be their lucky break.

They positioned themselves flat against the rooftop, peering over the railing at the main entrance to the hospital. Soul checked the time on his watch. _12__:26 _flashed in bold white numbers_. _Her shift was finished at 12:30. The target would be coming any minute now. His crimson eyes narrowed in determination.

A few minutes passed before a short, silver-haired woman stepped through the sliding glass doors. Maka shifted her position, already working on sneaking back towards the roof's ladder. Soul stayed in place, watching the woman walk passed the parking lot and to the sidewalk. He quirked a pale brow, silently wondering why she hadn't driven to work. He shook the thoughts away to keep himself focused.

Maka stepped from the shadows the hospital building was casting. She gave a stretch of her arms, using it as an excuse to look up to the roof. Her partner signaled the direction that Eruka had walked in before disappearing from her sight. She locked her gaze on the woman, watching her walk forwards. She made sure to keep a careful eye on her. Slowly, she started in that direction.

Soul caught up to the petite pig-tailed girl. He folded his hands behind his head once again in a manner that seemed relaxed. He glanced in Maka's direction. She jerked her head towards the way they were following. The ivory haired boy nodded in response, understanding her unspoken message.

The two trailed the woman across town, carefully keeping their distance. They blended in with the other civilians that dared to walk the streets this late at night, occasionally making conversation to seem innocent. Eruka was moving towards the abandoned neighborhood on the outskirts of Death City. She was rushing, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Soon they found themselves to be the only people around besides their target herself.

"Damn Medusa to hell." Eruka muttered bitterly. "She's nothing but a viscous snake, always forcing _me_ to do _her_ dirty work."

The silver haired woman ducked into one of the darkened alleys. Soul recognized it to be the same place they had first fought Medusa in. Maka scanned the area one last time to make sure they didn't have any visitors. She nodded to her partner to proceed. He rounded the corner, footsteps resounding in the small alleyway. His head was bowed, allowing his bangs to cast a shadow across his features. Maka followed closely behind, bangs shielding her face as well.

Eruka turned towards the two in complete shock. The small black device in her hand let out a series of what sounded like yells from the other line. It looked exactly like the thing that Medusa had used to talk to her accomplices before. The woman's onyx eyes flicked from the communicator to the two teens standing before her. She slammed it into the ground and stomped on it, effectively breaking the thing into pieces.

"W-who are you?" She demanded, trying to mask her panic with an authoritative tone. "It's dangerous for a couple of kids to be out this late."

"Ah, but we aren't ordinary kids, _Eruka._" Soul taunted. He lifted his head, allowing his crimson gaze to burn into her black eyes. "I'm sure you've heard of me. Name's Soul Eater." He threw her his signature smirk.

Eruka took a step back, eyes going wide. Her worried expression morphed into one of fear as she studied the assassin before her. "No way." She muttered to herself. "You're them... The people that nearly took out Medusa."

The silver haired woman watched as the ash-blonde took a step forward. Giggles seemed to wrack through the girl's entire body as a wide grin spread out across her face. "I hope she'll make this fun for us, Soul." She sang happily.

"Maka..." The boy hissed lowly at his partner, warning her to stay back.

Eruka felt herself begin to shake. "What do you want with me?"

Soul took a few steps forward, causing the woman to stumble back a bit more. Maka pulled the large silver handled dagger from her waist band and slung it towards the woman blindly. The knife pierced Eruka's hand, pinning it against the wall behind her. She let out a shriek, wide eyes shifting towards the hand that had already begun leaking scarlet.

"Answers." The white headed boy said simply, ignoring his partner's unnecessary act of violence.

Her voice was shaking as she replied. "W-What? No way! Medusa will-"

Eruka was cut off as Soul slammed his hand into the wall beside her, narrowly missing her head. She swallowed her protests, opting to keep her mouth shut rather than continue talking herself into a rut. "I don't think you understand." He growled. "I don't give a _fuck_ what Medusa will do to you. You _will_ answer my questions."

All she could do was nod. The ash-blonde stumbled towards her, pulling the dagger from her hand with an insane smirk. Eruka clutched her hand, gasping at the intense pain searing through it. She looked up in fear at the giggling girl as she slowly ran her tongue over the bloody dagger, clearing away the red liquid. Her viridian eyes seemed distant as she swayed on her feet.

The assassin grabbed Eruka by the collar of her shirt. He pulled her away from the wall and slung her beside himself. She felt herself caught by Maka. She wriggled in her grasp, desperately trying to break free. After all, her captor was only a child. How hard could it be to get away from her?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Maka whispered in the woman's ear, placing her father's red and black dagger against her neck firmly.

She instantly stopped her writhing, eyes going wide. Chills ran down the woman's spine. A series of small whimpers escaped her lips as the cool metal dug into the skin of her neck. Soul casually strolled up to her, grabbing her by the chin with his rough hand and forcing her to meet his burning gaze.

"What is Gorgon planning?" He asked in a tone so bittersweet she could nearly taste it.

"I... I-" She stuttered, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Spit it out, girly." Maka warned, voice turning sinister.

"She... She wants to break Asura out of jail!" The woman exclaimed, tears rolling freely down her face.

Soul's expression hardened. His crimson eyes narrowed into a menacing glare, not necessarily geared towards his hostage. Eruka's legs started to shake, knees bending towards each other. She was truly terrified of what was to happen to her. A large red stain had formed on her white scrubs where her injured hand was resting. She could feel the sticky liquid seeping through her clothing and touching her skin.

"Does she have any other accomplices?" He continued.

"F-Free... And she has a son." The silver headed woman blurted out.

"A son?" Soul's gaze met Maka's for a brief moment, silently wishing that _somewhere_ in the midst of the madness of her mind, she was following this conversation. "His name. I want it."

Eruka cringed as a thin trail of crimson started running down her neck from the dagger held at her throat. "Crona. Crona Gorgon."

"Where is Medusa's headquarters?"

"I don't know. I've... I've never been there."

Soul glared at her for a few moments before sighing. "Very well then. Thank you, Miss Eruka. You've been a big help."

He shifted his gaze towards Maka, giving her a small nod. The pig-tailed girl let a smirk split across her face. In a simple movement, she pressed the dagger deeper into the woman's throat and drug it across, causing her to cry out in agony. Maka let go of her vice grip and watched Eruka fall to the ground with a thud.

Shaky hands reached up towards her throat, almost instantly coated in blood as it poured from the gash. She coughed and sputtered, tasting the metallic liquid as it coated her tongue. She tried to scream, but it came out in low gurgles. Her consciousness was beginning to disappear. Eruka's wide onyx eyes faded to a light gray. Her frantic movements slowed until she sat completely still, gazing out before her into the darkness of the abandoned town.

Soul shifted his eyes away from the sight. A thick silence settled over the alley. Maka's distant green eyes began to come back into focus as she stared at the fallen silver haired woman lying at her feet. Her eyes locked on the large pool of blood that had surrounded the woman. The dagger slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground, breaking the eerie quiet. She swayed a bit before falling backwards, landing in the strong arms of her partner. Said boy let out a low sigh, eyes shifting towards the grinning moon that seemed to mock him.

"Do you really think she's dumb enough to break Asura out?" Maka croaked hoarsely. Soul looked down at his roommate, who was breathing heavily. Apparently she _had _been semi-conscious during their conversation.

"Let's hope not."

* * *

**OHMIGOD don't kill me for this chapter. Sorry for anyone who was a fan of Eruka. I mean, come on... They're assassins. SOMEONE had to die. Anyways, HERE IS THE PLOT REVELATION YOU'VE ALL -probably- BEEN WAITING FOR. Please be sure to review, because this chapter was hella long and took me forever.**


	13. Chapter 13

**So up until now, the story really hasn't had as much action as I'd prefer, and it took me **_**12 fucking chapters **_**just to get the main plot line in that I wanted. (Seriously, who does that?) Anyways, I'm trying to incorporate both romance and action into this tragedy fic from this point on (Even though there's practically neither in this chapter). So if there aren't any objections to this plan, I shall resume the story.**

* * *

Maka silently followed Soul to the lunch table he and his friends sat at every day. There were dull bags under her eyes from the events of the weekend and her feet were dragging slightly. After they had finished off Eruka and done a little late-night clothes shopping, the assassins had spent the remainder of their time finding out everything they could about Medusa's son, Crona. Somehow they stumbled upon a photo, finding that the boy was extremely pale and thin with light pink hair. Soul recognized him as the kid they had seen during their first encounter with Medusa.

A hand waving in front of the petite girl's face brought her back into reality. She turned to the blue-headed egotistical maniac who the hand belonged to and shot him an icy glare. He let out a boisterous laugh at her expression, clapping a hand over Soul's shoulder.

"Your friend here sure is a scary one." He yelled obnoxiously. "Not scarier than ME of course."

Soul simply rolled his eyes in response, ignoring his best friend's antics. Maka looked down at her hands, which were currently crossed in her lap. Her bangs fell over her eyes, casting a dark shadow across her face. Patty eyed her curiously, silently wondering why the girl always seemed so down.

"How did your latest mission go?" Kid asked, striking up a conversation to break the uncomfortable silence.

Maka's head snapped up at the question, staring at Kid with blank viridian eyes. She slowly turned to Soul, silently demanding an explanation as to why these people seemed to know about his occupation. The others simply stared at the pair in confusion.

"It's okay, Maka. They're a part of the organization too." Soul answered her unspoken question.

She turned back to the group, studying each of them. They all looked too nice, too _innocent_, to be involved with something as serious as murder. "All of you?" She asked monotonously. They nodded. "How did that come about?"

"My father is the head of the organization." Kid explained.

Maka's eyes widened a bit. "The principal?" He nodded.

"Me and Patty were fending for ourselves on the streets. Kid kinda found us and offered us the job. We needed the money." Liz said simply, shrugging her shoulders as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"They thought my GODLINESS was impressive and requested that I join." Black*Star announced smugly, ignoring the annoyed stares of his peers.

"I found out about it by accident and was forced to join." Tsubaki mumbled, staring at Black*Star. Maka imagined that the blue-headed boy probably _told_ the poor girl about it, resulting in her being threatened into taking the job by the higher-ups.

The ash-blonde girl nodded, taking in all of the information. It seemed a little ridiculous... No, _outrageous_ that this group of teenagers were actually skilled assassins. The idea of a _single_ teenager being in a business like that was hard to believe on it's own. Had Maka not taken part in a few of the missions herself, she would've declared their stories false without hesitation.

"Hey, Kid. Don't... Tell Death about Maka joining." Soul started sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hmm?" Kid raised an eyebrow at his white-haired companion, urging him to continue.

"My father is Spirit Albarn and I have no intentions of returning home." Maka explained plainly, seeming to understand what Soul meant.

The others' eyes widened a bit in shock. "No way... Your old man is Death Scythe? _The_ Death Scythe?" Black*Star asked in a hushed tone, leaning closer to Maka. She merely nodded.

"Well, if you wish not to be discovered, I won't inform my father of your joining." Kid replied, worry evident across his features.

Maka relaxed a little, though her face remained void of emotion. "Thank you."

She turned back to her partner. He gave her a wide smirk, jagged teeth glinting in the strange lighting. Crimson and emerald met, and their unspoken conversation didn't go unnoticed by the other members of the table. The corners of Maka's lips tugged into a small smile, though it didn't last long. Her gaze quickly shifted down to her fingers.

* * *

Maka stepped into the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind herself. She clicked the lock into place before walking to stand in the center of the room. A low sigh escaped her lips as she placed her change of clothes on the counter.

She thought over the day's events. The entire day had dragged on, partially because she refused to participate. Other than that, the knowledge that there were several teenagers involved with this assassination business came as a surprise. Furthermore, Soul had briefed Kid on their latest mission and about Medusa's goals. The woman was planning on breaking Asura, the twisted, psychopathic serial killer, out of jail. He might possibly be the most sinister man to ever lurk the streets of Death City. Driven by blood lust, who knew what would come about if he were to be broken out.

An uncharacteristic chill ran down Maka's spine. She had seen Asura once before as he was being hauled off to jail. Her father had been one of the '_helpful civilians_' to subdue him until the police came. She remembered the ebony haired man struggling under the grasp of several highly trained men. A rigid knife was clenched in his hands, still dripping crimson. He was stained with his latest victim's blood, teeth bared in a menacing snarl. Several scarves were wrapped around his neck. For the briefest of moments, his deep scarlet eyes met Maka's viridian. The pure insanity, the raw killing intent, left the young girl paralyzed in genuine fear.

Maka's body began to shake involuntarily just from recalling the memory. Her legs gave out, much like they had when she was a child. Her knees slammed against the tiled floor, hand gripping against the counter top for support. She inhaled sharply, eyes going wide as tears clouded her vision. She struggled to compose herself, shaking away the images that haunted her.

Finally stable enough to pull herself from the floor, Maka peeled the clothes from her body and folded them. They were placed beside her clean clothes before she shakily stepped towards the shower. Small hands turned the warm and cool nobs, getting the water to the preferred temperature. Wasting no time, she stepped inside, relishing in the feeling. The clear liquid pelted against the top of her head and neck. Streams of water rolled down her back and over her shoulders in a warm bliss.

After a while over scrubbing and rinsing, she turned the water off. Grabbing a towel from the towel rack, she stepped out of the shower. She rubbed the drops of moisture from her body and rang out her still-dripping hair. Her soft orange pajamas were easy to slip into. She grabbed the dirty clothes she had worn into the bathroom before opening the door and stepping into the hall. Soul was waiting by the door, grumbling something about women taking forever in the bathroom. Maka simply rolled her eyes and trudged down the hall to the safety of her room.

The door was closed gently behind the petite ash-blonde. Without bothering to flick the lights on, she shuffled over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. The light of the grinning moon was shining through her small window, illuminating the area she was sitting on. Maka rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas and stared at her forearms. The once angry red lines were a faded pink, some even reduced to scars.

When was the last time she cut? Maka ran her fingers over the raised lines on her arm. It was before she had been kidnapped by Soul, she realized. Sitting there, staring at the damage she had done to her pale skin that she had once seen as beautiful, she didn't feel the urges she would have before. Her pale brows knitted in confusion.

Her eyes flicked to the dagger on her nightstand. She reached over and grabbed it, pulling it over to survey it. After flipping it back and forth between her palms, she took a hold of it and pressed it against her wrist. She took a deep breath, prepared to drag it across her skin and feel the sting she loved so damn much... But she stopped. She realized that she didn't _want _to. The insatiable need she felt a few mere days before was reduced to a dull ache in the back of her mind.

And for the second time, Maka Albarn found herself second guessing what she actually wanted.

* * *

**Kyaaaaaa, boring chapter. Like, soooooooo borrrrrrring. Like so boring that I feel like I need to start working on the next chapter right away to redeem myself for this horrible, horrible chapter. Really, I'm sorry about this. I had a few points I needed to get across here... And Maka showing a minuscule amount of positive emotion. Hell, it's a start.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Starting chapter 14 with a bit of motivation. I've realized that trying to keep up with two different stories is a bit of a hassle, though I have tons of other chapter stories that I've started and really want to post. I'm going to try and get this story to pick up, but that doesn't mean it'll be rushed updates and sloppy chapters. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter... Once again.**

* * *

The room was silent, aside from the light clicking of shoes against tile. The lights were out, indicating that the room was meant to be empty. Sharp, calculating eyes skimmed over the rows of vacant desks, only stopping when they landed on the form of a quivering pink-haired boy. The boy's dull black eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the tall figure before him who continued to pace. The figure were shrouded by shadows, the only things visible being bright crimson orbs.

"W-who are you?" The boy asked timidly, shrinking back further into his seat. His knees came up to meet his chest.

He had been about to leave campus when a pair of teenagers had grabbed him and thrown him into this classroom. They ordered him to take a seat, and he obliged without hesitation. He watched the taller figure pace back and forth around the room, coming to a stop in front of his desk.

Large hands slammed into the table, making the boy jump. "I'll be asking the questions." The figure growled menacingly, allowing his face to be shown. His lips were pulled into a snarl, pointed teeth glinting in the dark room. White tousled hair fell over his face, scarlet eyes peeking through.

"I... I don't know how to deal with this!" The boy shrieked, shoving his face into his knees and wrapping his arms around the back of his head protectively.

Another figure walked up, this one a bit smaller than the other. They placed a hand on their partner's shoulder. "Soul, I don't think you'll get anything out of him that way." The girl said in a monotone.

Her viridian eyes bore into Soul's garnet. After a few moments, he let out a sigh. Removing his hands from the desk, he backed up a few feet. The ash-blonde nodded in appreciation before turning to look at the boy curled into a ball behind the desk. She bent down a little to get a closer look at him.

"Crona?" She called quietly, trying her hardest to make her voice sound sweet. Ignoring her partner's snickers at her uncharacteristic tone, she continued. "I just want to ask you some questions, alright?"

The boy slowly lifted his head from his knees, revealing that he had started to cry. With a sniffle, he nodded. The corners of Maka's lips were forced into a tiny smile. Hesitantly, Crona's arms left the back of his head to wrap around his knees.

"Do you know about your mother's occupation?" Maka started, pulling out a chair to sit beside the pink haired teen.

He nodded again, rubbing the leftover tears away from his eyes. As he met Maka's gaze, his frantic shaking started to slow. Soul watched the two of them curiously, ignoring the strange feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Albeit confused at how easily she seemed to be showing concern for the boy, he was amazed at how well his partner was handling this situation.

"Where is her headquarters?" She continued.

"Near the outskirts of Death City." He mumbled, voice hesitant. "In the abandoned neighborhood."

Soul nodded, suddenly understanding why Gorgon and her accomplices seemed to venture into that particular alley rather often. That also explained Crona's sudden disappearance before their first battle with Medusa.

"Do you help her?"

At this, he looked away. His gaze fell on the arms wrapped securely around his legs. A small hand rested on his back, letting him know it was okay to answer. "Y-yes." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Soul grumbled, rolling his crimson eyes in slight annoyance.

Maka shot him a glare, warning him not to say anything more. He put up his hands defensively. She turned back to the matter at hand. "Do you want to help her?" She asked softly.

He shook his head from side to side, tears threatening to fall once again. The boy's small frame began to tremble involuntarily as he recalled the abuse his mother put him through. A faraway look formed in his glossy eyes as he started to sob. Soul looked away uncomfortably, not exactly knowing how to comfort the kid. Maka was one thing, but Crona... How was he supposed to react in this situation?

"Does she force you?" Maka fought to keep her voice steady, pushing away the vivid memories of her past.

"If I don't help her... she... hurts me." He managed to choke out, curling tighter into himself. "I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with it."

The pig-tailed girl took Crona's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb across the back of it in a soothing manner. She didn't fail to notice the deep violet bruises that marred his pale skin, only showing when his black long-sleeved shirt rode up a bit. Gently, Maka pushed the fabric up his arm. Dozens of scarlet lines decorated his wrists and forearms, accompanied by the dark bruises that continued upwards. Crona yanked his arm from her grasp, coiling back into himself.

Maka's bangs fell over her face, casting a shadow over her deep green eyes. Her hands were balled into fists in her lap, shaking ever so slightly. "Why didn't you run away?" She asked almost silently.

"Maka..." Soul warned, his gaze softening.

Crona stared at the petite girl beside him with wide eyes. Her lips were pressed into a thin line. White was beginning to paint the tips of her knuckles from squeezing her hands too tightly. He cast his eyes downward, wondering what had elicited such behavior from the ash-blonde girl. No one had cared before. Why should she?

"She would f-find me." The frail boy managed to squeak out, pulling his legs closer to himself. "She's always found me."

Maka's head snapped up, viridian eyes ablaze with determination. Crona recoiled a bit in surprise as she placed both hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his onyx eyes. "I won't let that happen." She vowed. "It will never happen again."

Soul watched as his partner rose from her seat quickly enough for the chair to topple over. The clattering of hard plastic against tile resounded in the large classroom. The girl whirled around, meeting the white haired teen's questioning gaze. He noticed something new within her usually dull and distant eyes... A spark. A spark much like the one that would appear when she went mad, the only difference being that she had full control this time.

"I will make Medusa suffer if it's _the last goddamn thing I do._" Maka hissed, fingernails digging deep into the flesh of her palms.

Soul flashed her his signature smirk, crimson eyes lighting up at her first coherent show of raw emotion. Maybe, _just maybe_, seeing another in a similar situation to her own, beaten down and shattered by the ones that were supposed to protect them, finally made her open her eyes. "Now you're talkin'."

Alas, their moment was short-lived as the lights in the classroom began to flicker. Brightness engulfed the room, making Soul's head snap in the direction of the light switch. His eyes narrowed dangerously at their new company. A feral growl erupted from the back of his throat as his lips twitched into a snarl.

A few feet away from them, leaning against the wall, was a woman donning a black hooded cloak. Tendrils of blonde hair wound around each other, meeting in the center of the woman's chest. Golden eyes narrowed maliciously as a wide grin spread across her face. Her arms were folded across her chest nonchalantly as she stared at the pair of teenagers.

Beside her was a large man, a cocky smirk etched into his features. His short brown hair was unruly and wild, sticking up in random places. A white band ran diagonally across his face, covering one of his eyes. Maka recognized him immediately from the files her father had left strewn across their tables long ago. He was nicknamed 'The Immortal' because of his track record with near-death experiences.

"Care to back up that statement, _Albarn?_"

* * *

**Oh damn. Oh, I am so sorry for this cliffie. I would hate me if I were you. Okay, so after some thinking... I've decided to be even more evil in my upcoming chapters. BUT, as a reward for sticking with my sadistic tendencies, there will be a bunch of happiness to follow up for you guys. Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Geez, I am pumped for this chapter. Shit is going dowwwwwn. Like, the next few chapters are going to be fucking crazy... By the way, I really hate doing this to these two, buuuut it was way too good to resist. I mean, it's horribly... wonderful? I don't know. Don't listen to me.**

* * *

"Care to back up that statement,_ Albarn_?" The blonde haired woman hissed.

Maka's emerald eyes narrowed. "_Medusa_." She spat in evident distaste, hand already inching towards the dagger strapped to her side.

Soul stepped in front of Maka, blocking her from Gorgon's view. His piercing crimson gaze locked with Medusa's cold glare. He let out a low growl, daring the woman to come any closer. Though Maka had proved herself plenty competent, Soul had an overwhelming urge to protect her. Red flags were flying in the back of his mind, warning him that something was terribly off.

The woman scoffed at the ivory haired assassin. "This fight doesn't concern you, _Evans_." She sneered.

"Like hell it doesn't!" He exclaimed. "If it involves her, it involves me."

Medusa sighed, uncrossing her arms. She snapped her fingers, a sly grin forming across her face. In an instant, her accomplice charged after Soul. The large man pulled out several small knives, holding them between his fingers. Soul snatched his pistol from its holster, twirling it around his finger before pointing it towards the man he assumed to be who Eruka referred to as 'Free'.

Free swiped at Soul, narrowly missing the dark fabric of his shirt. The white-headed boy ducked under his next attack, immediately swinging his leg towards the man's feet. Free flipped back, letting out an animalistic snarl as he did so. Soul shot at him, barely skimming the man's shoulder as he leap out of the way. He ignored the sharp pain followed by the thin stream of crimson rolling down his shoulder, choosing to lunge at Soul again instead of dwell on his injury.

Maka's gaze flicked from her partner's battle to the place where the golden eyed woman had been leaning against the wall. To her slight surprise, Medusa had vanished. The ash-blonde surveyed the area carefully, sliding a leg back into her preferred fighting stance with caution.

Hot breath hit the back of Maka's neck, making her entire body go rigid. "Looking for me?" Medusa whispered into her ear, her tone dripping with malice.

Maka whipped around, arching backwards in time to dodge the blade Medusa swung at her. She quickly snatched the dagger from her side, swinging it upwards. The snake-like woman leapt out of the way, golden eyes narrowing into a fierce glare. She lunged forward, using the dull side of the blade to slam into Maka's side.

The petite girl was sent flying into one of the empty desks, her head slamming against it. She muttered curses under her breath as her vision went blurry for a few moments. Medusa lunged at her again, aiming her sword for Maka's chest. The girl rolled out of the way, slamming her foot into the woman's stomach.

Soul caught a glimpse of Maka's fight from the corner of his eye. He ducked under another of Free's attacks, slamming his fist into the man's stomach. The dark haired assassin stumbled back a few feet, coughing from the force of Soul's hit. Enraged, he swung at the boy. His knives raked across Soul's flesh, causing him to grunt in pain. Blood immediately rose to the surface, rolling down his arm.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously as another attack was sent from the other party. Soul leapt into the air, slamming his foot into Free's face. The large man was sent to the ground, giving Soul an opportunity to aim at him. His second bullet hit the tiled floor as Free pushed against one of the desks with his feet, effectively sliding out of the way of the shot. Soul cursed under his breath.

The garnet eyed teen's injured arm started to stiffen. The muscles began to tighten, making it to where he couldn't move it. He stared at the blood-soaked appendage in disbelief before turning to glare at his opponent.

"By the way..." Free smirked, showing off his unusually large canines, "These daggers are poisoned."

"Temporary paralysis." Soul muttered under his breath.

Medusa smirked, slashing at Maka's legs. Maka flipped backwards, landing her back handspring in a crouch. "Did you hear that, little girl?" The woman taunted. "It seems your boyfriend is in a bit of trouble."

Maka scoffed, ignoring the woman's comment about their relationship. "You should know better than to take us lightly."

Medusa let out a laugh, tossing several smaller knives at the young blonde. Maka took another step backwards, letting the blades soar past her. Her back slammed against the wall of the classroom as she did so. Emerald met gold, and for the slightest of moments, she saw it... The same look that Asura's eyes held. The raw killing intent, the sheer bloodlust, laced with pure insanity. Maka was paralyzed.

Soul was sent flying into the tiled floor. He scrambled out of the way of the knives that were soaring towards him, pushing himself back to his feet. Free charged at him again, attempting to grab at the ivory haired boy's head. He ducked, slamming the barrel of his pistol into the man's gut.

"Bad move." Soul whispered, pulling back on the trigger.

The gunshot rang clearly through the large room, this time having fulfilled its purpose. Soul withdrew his arm, allowing Free's knees to slam into the floor. His uncovered eye was wide in shock as his hands shakily grabbed his stomach. Blood poured from the wound, instantly staining his hands scarlet. He cried out in pain, his loud howl filling the room. He reached out towards Soul in a last attempt to attack. The blades slipped through his blood-soaked fingers, clattering to the ground. Free's body slammed into the tile, his deep brown eyes fading to a lifeless tan.

Medusa's gaze swiveled from the frozen girl before her to the garnet eyed assassin. He was heaving, his shoulders rising and falling with every breath he took. Finally, Maka came back to her senses. Using the distraction to her advantage, she slammed her foot into Medusa's stomach. The woman stumbled back, staring at her opponent with wide eyes.

Maka ducked under Medusa's blade once again, sliding over to where her partner stood. She found her back pressed against his, both of them supporting each other. Soul glanced over his shoulder, throwing her a smirk. The girl gave him a slight nod of recognition. Just as she was about to turn her attention back to Medusa, she noticed his eyes widen. He whipped around, pushing Maka behind him with such force that she was sent flying into one of the desks.

Medusa had launched herself into the air, bringing her sword down too quickly for Soul to dodge. The blade ripped through his skin, reaching from the top of his shoulder to his opposite hip. He crashed into the ground, his body instantly beginning to tense up as the poison from Medusa's sword took effect. Warm blood soaked the ripped fabric of his shirt, seeping through to form a puddle on the tiled floor.

"Soul!" Maka shrieked, scrambling to stand up from the floor in an instant.

The girl's emerald eyes widened in complete shock. She stared in horror as her partner's body was sent to the ground, blooding pooling out around him while his body convulsed violently. Maka rushed to his side, pulling at her ash-blonde locks frantically. Tears began to well up in her eyes at the sight of the only person that had truly shown care for her face down in a puddle of his own blood. She fought back sobs, turning her gaze towards the woman at fault for Soul's current state. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, a fire of resentment forming within them.

Medusa laughed, slamming her foot into Maka's cheek. The petite girl was sent back to the ground. She glared up at her opponent through silky bangs, baring her teeth in a menacing growl. Gorgon tossed several small daggers towards the girl, each of them nicking her skin in different places.

"How _pathetic_." Medusa spat, leaning down to meet Maka's viridian gaze. "To think that someone of the Albarn blood would be done in so easily."

"Don't think I'm out of the fight so quickly, Gorgon. I've barely broken a sweat." Maka growled, leaning in closer to the woman's face. "I'll make you pay for what you've done if I have to strangle you with my own bare hands."

"How naive." Medusa cooed, lightly running the tip of her dagger against Maka's cheek. A thin line of blood bubbled to the surface, threatening to roll down her porcelain skin. "How are you supposed to fight me when you can't even _move_?"

Maka's eyes narrowed. She attempted to move her arms, but her efforts proved to be fruitless. "What the hell is this?" She demanded in outrage, ignoring the panic forming within the pit of her stomach. She continued to fight against the strong resistance that was holding her body in its place.

"Those daggers were poisoned... Did you happen to miss that part of the conversation?" The golden eyed woman rose to her feet, towering over Maka. She grabbed ahold of one of her pigtails, using it to drag her away from where she sat. "Come now, Crona. We've found a missing child. I'm sure she'd love to return home to her _family_."

The pink-headed boy jumped in surprise, coming out from under the desk where he was huddled. He hurried to catch up with his mother. His eyes held grief as he glanced down at Maka's struggling form, spewing out strings of curses and promises of Medusa's demise. She was the first one to attempt to help him, though he knew he could do nothing to help her. Crona averted his eyes, desperately wishing he weren't so useless.

Soul struggled to lift his head from the floor. "M-Maka..." He managed to whisper, lifting a shaky hand in her direction.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Evans." Medusa laughed, slamming the door to the classroom behind her as she left. The sound of her footsteps continued down the hall, eventually fading into complete silence.

The white headed boy could do nothing but stare in the direction that his partner was taken in. He tried to get up, to move, to do anything besides lay here in this agonizing pain. His hand fell to the ground limply as darkness started to creep into the corners of his vision. His body's violent contractions began to slow to a stop. As hard as he fought to stay awake, it was of no use. Soon the darkness came to swallow him whole, robbing him of his consciousness.

"I'm... sorry."

* * *

**Okay, you have permission to kill me for this. Damn that temporary paralysis making everything hard for Maka and Soul. Anyways, please review and thanks a ton for reading. The next update should be sometime soon, seeing as things are really starting to heat up. And, once again, sorry to all fans of Free. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, sorry. I know it's been a couple days, but I wasn't really in the mood to write. I didn't wanna force myself to write a chapter because it would be a pretty terrible read. All better now though! By the way, I don't hate Spirit. Actually, I love Spirit. It was just convenient to play up his role of terrible father.**

* * *

"I _will_ be the one to take your miserable life." Maka swore, her voice laced with pure malice. "I'll rip you apart with my own hands."

Medusa came to an abrupt halt, whirling around to glare at the girl she was dragging. She tugged her up by her ash-blonde hair, now caked with dirt and a bit of blood from their battle. Maka's feet hung limply, brushing against the ground as she was hoisted into the air. The woman leaned down, her face coming closer and closer to Maka's. "I've had it with your tongue, you little wench." She hissed. "The request was to bring you back alive, but I've never been one for doing favors."

The petite girl laughed, her eyes widening a bit in amusement. Medusa ground her teeth together, giving another hard tug on her hair. Ignoring the twinge pain in her scalp, Maka taunted the older woman. "Killing me would be the last thing you ever did."

Gorgon quirked a brow. "And how are you so confident of that?"

Maka chuckled, a small spark lighting in her normally distant viridian eyes. "Soul would-"

"Would do what?" Medusa sneered, cutting the girl off. "Are you forgetting his current condition? Bleeding out on the floor of that classroom, all because of _you_."

"That's not true." She ground out, baring her teeth in a menacing snarl. Just like that, the spark was gone, instead replaced by an intense flame of genuine hatred.

"Oh, but it _is_." The golden-eyed woman smirked. "And you _know it_."

"You're wrong." Maka spat, venom practically seeping into her words. Viridian bore deep into gold, their gazes never once faltering.

"All because you let your guard down. You could have prevented it." Medusa sang, her eyes narrowing as she dropped the paralyzed girl to the ground carelessly. Maka's head connected with the asphalt, blurring her vision for a moment.

"Stop."

"Are you not the slightest bit guilty? The foolish boy threw away his _life_ because of _your_ error." She continued, voice growing louder. The woman towered over Maka, a sickening smirk plastered across her features. She let out a twisted laugh, watching the pigtailed girl beneath her struggle fruitlessly against the paralysis.

"Stop." Emerald eyes squeezed shut, teeth grinding harshly against each other. She fought back tears as the vivid images of her partner being slashed open resurfaced. The blade sliding through his flesh so smoothly, followed by the splatter of crimson against hard tiles recreated itself in her mind. She cringed as she envisioned his body slamming against the tile, blood slowly seeping through his clothing and forming a pool around his convulsing form. Did... _she_ cause him that pain?

"He's _dead_ and it's _all your fault._" She hissed, drawing out the last three words so that it was almost physically painful to hear.

"STOP!" Maka screamed, doing everything in her power to choke back sobs. She fought desperately to keep the tears from rolling down her face. "He's not dead. He... he just _can't_ be."

Her fists clenched by her sides, knuckles turning white as her fingernails dug deep into the soft flesh of her palm. Slowly, she pulled herself to her knees, watching as Medusa's eyes went wide. Her consciousness started to fade as she lost herself in the insanity that had been begging to be unleashed. The corners of her mouth spread into a sadistic grin, accompanied by distant green eyes.

"The paralysis is wearing off." Medusa muttered to herself, golden eyes narrowing as the ash-blonde before she slowly rose to her feet. An uneasy chill ran down the woman's spine. This girl's entire demeanor had changed. "How did you manage that?"

Maka stretched out her muscles, rolling her shoulders back a few times with a satisfied giggle. Her hands took a firm hold of her head before snapping it to the side in one sharp motion, a sickening crack resounding in the small space. "Wow, that stuff was strong!"

With a quick step to the side, the emerald eyed girl dodged the blade that had been hurled towards her. She withdrew her dagger, spinning it around in the palm of her hand before gripping the handle tightly. Medusa eyed her carefully, watching her rock back and forth on her heels as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"Make this round interesting for me, mkay?"

* * *

Crimson eyes fluttered open, taking in the white, textured ceiling tiles. The ivory haired boy shot up into a sitting position, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain tore through his midsection. There was a flurry of teal, ebony, and blonde before Soul found himself surrounded by his friends. The room began to spin as they bombarded him with questions, and if not for the searing pain ripping through him he would have yelled at them to back off.

"Nhng." Was his only response as his hands snaked their way to his abdomen, gripped it tightly as if to ward off the pain. His fingers brushed across something foreign on his exposed skin. His gaze drifted down to his chest, surprised to see a long, jagged scar running from the tip of his shoulder to his opposite hip. Several short stitches intersected the scar.

As if a dam had burst, the memories of the previous day flooded back into his mind. Scarlet eyes widened. The pain was pushed to the back of his list of concerns as he quickly surveyed the room. No signs of his partner. "Where is she?" He asked frantically. "Please, tell me where she is!"

Kid stepped forward, placing a hand on Soul's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't worry about that right now, you need to rest."

"Rest?" Soul spat, looking at his symmetry obsessed friend in outrage. "How can I rest when Maka's been-"

"What do you expect to do, Soul?" Black*Star snapped, grabbing the garnet eyed boy's face with his hands in a rare moment of seriousness. "You can't fight like this!"

"Do you know how scared we were?" Tsubaki's voice shook, causing Soul to stiffen. "When you sent out the distress signal in the middle of the night, we tracked it to that classroom. You were unconscious, lying in a pool of your own blood."

Soul's eyes softened, watching the raven haired girl so close to tears. He felt himself relax, if only a little bit, though the fresh image of Maka being dragged away by _that_ woman kept him from cooperating with his friends' wishes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Liz shouted, her light azure eyes becoming glossy. "We thought you were dead!"

"But I'm not." Soul said firmly. He peeled the thin infirmary blanket away from himself, revealing the blood soaked black jeans he had been wearing before. "And Maka's not either, which is why I need to go after her."

"You aren't in any condition to fight." Kid said sternly, his golden gaze never once wavering. He hated being so firm with his friend, especially with the current situation, but _someone_ had to do it.

Soul met Kid's stare as he slung his legs over the side of the bed. He fought to ignore the immense pain in his chest as his feet connected with the floor tiles. "I don't care what happens to me. She is my partner and I _will_ do everything possible to bring her back."

"Won't you just listen for a few minutes?" Liz exclaimed in exasperation. "You won't do her any good in your current condition!"

"Rest!" Patty yelled in agreement, pouting childishly at the fact that he was being so stubborn.

"Liz is right. Other than that fact, we have absolutely no idea where to start. Hell, for all we know, she's already-"

"Don't say it!" Soul warned, cutting the boy off. "Don't you _dare_ say it."

"Dead." Kid finished, internally cringing at the flash of raw hurt in Soul's eyes. That hurt, however, soon melted into rage.

The ivory haired assassin took a step forward, grabbing Kid by the collar of his shirt. He tugged him forward, pointed teeth glinting ominously beneath curled lips. The golden eyed boy remained indifferent as his companion's scarlet gaze practically singed his skin. "She's not _dead_, do you hear me? She is alive." Moisture began to gather in Soul's eyes, but it went unnoticed by both parties. "And I _will_ save her."

The teen released his grip on Kid's collar, pushing the boy back a few steps as he did so. The intense fire tearing through his chest was nothing compared to the thought of his partner, the girl he'd grown closer to than he could have ever imagined in the short amount of time he'd known her, completely drained of life. He shook the images away, ignoring the pained and pointed looks of his friends as he made his way towards the door of the infirmary. Soul yanked the door open, pausing when a hand caught his wrist.

"I hope you know just what the hell you're doing." Black*Star mumbled, teal bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

Soul nodded, pulling his wrist free of Black*Star's grip. He stepped outside the door, not even bothering to close it behind himself. Kid's words echoed in his mind, creating morbid, unwanted scenes. His sharp teeth ground against each other as his pace quickened. Soon he was sprinting, driven by the bloody images that kept inviting themselves into his mind. He grunted as the agonizing pain in his chest began to intensify like flames were bursting from the injury, licking at his skin hungrily.

"I _will_ save her."

* * *

**I keep doing this to you guys and I'm really sorry for that. It's weird how this is like an outlet for all the things I can't normally express. I pretty much channel most of my negative energy into this story, and now that I think of it, I'm surprised it isn't a lot gloomier than it is. Oh well, forget I said anything. Hahaha.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm really, really sorry for doing this to you guys because I absolutely hate seeing these things, but I'm going on hiatus. I'll be on hiatus until school gets out and I have time for writing. I've been swamped with studying for my Geometry EOC that's in like a week and I have finals coming up and all these tests and things. **

**I promise I'll be back ASAP! Sorry again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again, my motivation completely fled the building. I'm not sure how long I took to post this, so if it was a really long time, I apologize. Besides that, I hope you're all ready for some more action. I promise you guys, I will be incorporating SoMa into this story soon. For now, they remain mildly tsundere idiots.**

* * *

"Let's have some fun, Medusa~" Maka's tone was sickeningly sweet as her fingers uncoiled and recoiled themselves around the handle of her dagger.

"I'm not intimidated by you, little girl." Medusa snarled, golden eyes narrowing into thin slits. She watched the younger girl closely, anticipating her first move.

"Ahh, but you will be." The ash-blonde stated with a giggle, swaying a bit on her feet. Her tone suddenly turned dark as she growled out, "You'll pay for all you've done."

Tired of listening to her seemingly drunken rambles, Medusa leapt forward. Her poisoned blade sliced through the still night air, coming down right above Maka's head. The older woman smirked, seeing that she clearly had the upperhand. The emerald eyed girl had no time to move. She would be forced to take this hit, meaning this fight was about to be over.

Or at least, that's what she had imagined. Medusa's blade came to an abrupt halt mid-swing, leaving the woman dumbfounded where she stood. Maka had caught the sword with one hand, the other being occupied by her dagger. She was patiently waiting for the woman's next move, looking very much bored with the current situation. The sharp edge of the blade was digging into the bend of her fingers and the base of her thumb, causing blood to slowly roll down her wrist and drip onto the hard ground.

In one swift motion, Maka slammed her foot into Medusa's stomach. The older woman lost her grip on her sword's handle as she flew backwards from the force of the girl's kick. The pigtailed assassin tossed the sword into the air, catching it by the handle as it came back down. Finally, she noticed the trail of scarlet that had trailed along her wrist. Shrugging, she brought her tongue to it, licking her skin clean of the blood.

"Oh my, looks like you're defenseless." Maka teased, viridian eyes glinting with sinister intentions.

"As if that matters." Medusa scoffed, pulling herself back to her feet. A smirk spread its way across her features. "Have you forgotten that my blades are laced with venom?"

The younger girl laughed in response, causing Medusa's smirk to falter. "Have you _forgotten_ that your _venom_ doesn't work in this state?"

The snake-like woman ground her teeth, growing tired of the girl's antics. "And what, _exactly_, is that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." Maka began, pausing as she quickly spun towards Medusa, holding the blade of her dagger up to the woman's throat while the other blade was pointed directly towards her chest. She leaned in closer, gaze narrowing as emerald clashed with gold. "... Once the insanity takes over, your poison becomes irrelevant."

Medusa's lips twitched into a snarl. Thinking quickly, she flipped backwards, landing in a crouch. Much to her surprise, her blade stuck into the ground beside her, still covered in crimson. "Missed me." She hissed mockingly, snatching the sword from the ground and spinning it around her fingers.

Maka only smirked in reply. Deciding that she'd had enough of playing offense, she lunged forward, aiming a kick towards the woman's head. Medusa skillfully dodged, using the pigtailed girl's open position to strike. She regained her full height, jabbing her blade into Maka's shoulder. The girl didn't even flinch. Instead, she used her free hand to swing at Medusa, slamming her fist into the woman's cheek.

"What are you?" The older blonde growled, swiping at the girl's legs. Again, she didn't even attempt to dodge, merely taking the hit without so much as the bat of an eyelash.

More giggles filled the small space, causing Medusa to tighten her grip on her sword's handle. Her golden eyes skimmed across the dark figure before her as it swayed slightly, but continued to come closer.

"What am I?" She repeated, tilting her head to the side."I'm broken."

Maka lerched forward once again, this time slamming the bottom of her shoe directly into Medusa's nose. Gorgon stumbled back, wiping her face with the back of her hand and accidentally smearing the blood from her nose. She didn't have time to react before a fist to the stomach sent her backwards into the wall. Her back connected harshly, causing her to fall to her knees from the force of the impact.

Medusa winced in pain, glaring up at the shadowed figure that continued to make its way towards her. It stopped, an unsettling grin being the only thing visible on its body. The girl leaned down, grabbing Medusa by the hair to pull her up. The tip of Maka's dagger rested against the woman's throat as a promise to kill her if she moved.

"I'll pay you back for everything you've done to my partner." The viridian eyed girl hissed darkly, locking her gaze with the older woman's. "You'll feel that pain a hundred times over."

"What does it matter?" Medusa challenged, eyes burning brightly. "Even if you get your revenge, he'll still be _dead_. Killing me will just be stooping to my level."

At that, the girl laughed. "You think I _care_ what killing you makes me?"

"Maka." A voice called, making the ash blonde's eyes grow wide. Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, disbelief written clearly across her face. A tall crimson headed man stepped into vision, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you've been playing with Miss Gorgon long enough."

* * *

Soul headed home first, quickly pulling his bright orange street-bike from its place in the garage. He wasted no time in cranking it up, speeding out of the driveway as fast as he could manage. The ache in his chest had yet to pass, though he had done fairly well with blocking it out. He didn't have time to dwell on it at the moment.

The white headed assassin flew threw the streets, expertly weaving through traffic. He ignored the angry shouts and blaring horns of other motorists, mind set on making it to Medusa's base of operations. There was no time to waste in this dangerous game. Every second counted.

Eventually, he found himself in the increasingly familiar abandoned part of town. Soul spotted the alley they originally fought Medusa in, eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of it. He turned sharply, slowing his bike to a stop before cutting the engine. With the kickstand in place, he sprinted down the alley. At the very end there was a door completely shrouded by shadows, which must have been where Crona disappeared to on their first encounter.

Soul slammed his foot into the door, kicking it open and rushing inside. "Maka!" He called out frantically, hoping for a response. "Maka!"

"Wha-what are you d-doing here?" A shaky voice answered, catching Soul's attention. "I don't know how to deal with this..."

The crimson eyed boy's head whipped around, searching for the person the voice had come from. His gaze locked on the pink haired boy they had been interrogating the day before. His hand slipped down to his pistol, resting it there just in case. "Where is she?" Soul demanded, tone coming out a bit more vicious than he had originally intended.

"I... I-" Crona stammered, hands twisting together nervously. "I'm the only one here!"

"Where did Medusa take her?" He barked, watching the thin boy quiver in fear. Crimson eyes locked with onyx as he awaited an answer. A low growl erupted from the back of his throat as he watched Crona fiddled with his fingers in an attempt to stall. "Well?"

"S-she said something about..." The boy began, trailing off to chew on his bottom lip. His face clearly displayed how conflicted he was about answering. Medusa wouldn't hesitate to beat him senseless if he did give away her intentions, though he knew telling Soul was the right thing to do. "About..."

"Spit it out!" Soul yelled impatiently, sharp teeth glinting ominously in the dull light of the room.

"Spirit Albarn! S-she said something about meeting up with Spirit Albarn!" Crona cried, sinking to the floor in a ball. He covered his head with his arms as he shoo violently out of fear. He just knew Medusa was going to be furious. How was he supposed to deal with this?

The white headed teen's eyes widened, mouth falling open dumbly. "Maka..." An all new type of panic began to set in, making his stomach churn with unease. This was all wrong... Spirit was supposed to be a part of their organization!

Soul sprinted from the room and back down the alley. He hopped on his bike, unsure of exactly where he was going. Alas, he sped off back towards town anyways. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. Maka was in trouble, more trouble than he had thought she had been in before. Spirit was the most elite member of the squad, and if he was conspiring with Medusa...

* * *

**I apologize for it being so short. In other news, I have returned~ I can't promise to update all the time, seeing as I'm running three roleplay accounts right now and I'm focusing more on my art so that I can improve.**


	19. Chapter 19

**OH MY GOD GUYS. I think that last chapter got 14 reviews by itself. That may be the most I've gotten so far for a single chapter! You're all amazing. Pffft, I hope you're ready for this chapter. I know I am.**

**Anyways, it's been brought to my attention that I forgot the disclaimer. HOW DID I FORGET THE DISCLAIMER? I'm just glad they haven't taken my story down because of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters. All I own is this AU plot.**

* * *

"Maka." The scarlet headed man called, azure eyes locking with her viridian. "I think you've been playing with Miss Gorgon long enough."

Maka's entire body went rigid, eyes still wide with shock upon realizing that she wasn't just imagining him standing there. He was real, and the mere sight of him was enough to yank her from the madness that had consumed her moments before. Slowly, her grip on Medusa's hair loosened, allowing the woman to slip from her grasp and to the ground. His voice made Maka's blood run cold, an unsettling chill running down her spine.

"Ah, Spirit. So nice to see you again." Medusa cooed, pushing herself up from the ground. She dusted herself off, placing a hand on her hip. "You've got impeccable timing. I thought this brat of yours was going to finish me off for sure."

"You're lucky I didn't let her." Spirit growled, head snapping in the snake-like woman's direction. "Now get out of here, _witch_, before I change my mind."

The woman snickered, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Bitter as always, I see. I suppose it _is_ time I take my leave." She sang, spinning on her heel and heading back down the darkened alley. An eery silence fell over the area, the only thing to be heard being the sound of Medusa's feet against the hard pavement. Nearing the sidewalk that lead to the center of town, she paused. She turned her head, throwing a smirk over her shoulder. "Prepare yourself, Spirit. The end is near."

He merely scoffed in return, shifting his gaze back to the petite girl who was still frozen in shock. Spirit took a step towards her, finally causing her to snap out of her haze. Maka stumbled back a few steps, eyes narrowing dangerously as her grip on the dagger tightened. Her muscles were aflame, burning from the poison that should have paralyzed her. Face twisting in agony, she felt her legs give out, sending her to her knees. The pain from the hits she had taken during her battle with Medusa came crashing down on her like a wave. A sharp sting tore through the shoulder that had been stabbed, leaving her surprised to find a large gash that was still oozing warm crimson.

"Maka dear, isn't it about time you came back home to Papa?" The crimson haired man asked, taking another step forward. His face held a small smile, though his eyes gave away sinister intentions.

The pig tailed girl scrambled backwards, glaring at him. "I'll never go back with you." She spat, fighting to bring herself back to a standing position. Struggling against her own body's pleas of stopping, she brought herself to one knee, panting heavily at the amount of sheer willpower it had required. "How dare you call yourself a father!"

"Well, well. It looks as if someone brought back your fighting spirit." He taunted, stepping forward to where he was standing directly in front of her. "Let me see... It was that Eater kid, wasn't it?"

"Leave him out of this." Maka snarled, lifting her head to stare up at him through her bangs. Emerald eyes narrowed in determination, boring into his light azure. She managed to force herself back to her feet, resting her hands on her knees for a moment. Her foot slid back, putting her in a fighting stance.

Spirit merely laughed, throwing his head back mockingly. He brought a hand up to his stomach, clutching it as if she had told him the funniest joke he'd ever heard. "What's this? You're defending that white headed little brat?" When her face didn't waver, he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't tell me you've developed feelings for him."

She ignored his comments, instead choosing to attack. Despite her muscles' cries of protest, she lurched forwards, slamming a fist into his stomach. Caught off guard, the red head stumbled back, taking the next hit to his cheek as well. The man glared at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He watched as she panted heavily, dagger gripped tightly in one hand while the other was balled into a fist.

Smirking, he sent one powerful kick directly towards her abdomen. Maka flew backwards, letting out a cry of pain as she did so. Her back connected harshly with the alley wall, leaving her gasping for air as the breath was knocked out of her. Legs shaking with the threat of collapse, she took a step forward. Wishing desperately for the insanity to take over once again. She called out to it, knowing it could numb the ache of her body enough for her to have a fighting chance. Panic began to rise in the pit of her stomach as she received nothing in response.

"It's about time for a reunion, don't you think?" Spirit asked, sauntering towards her. "You and your mother, what do you say?"

"A while back I might have taken you up on that offer." Maka muttered bitterly, fingers coiling around the handle of her dagger. "Before I'd found a reason to live."

The man looked surprised, eyes widening a bit before narrowing in amusement. "Oh? And what _exactly_ would that be?"

She let out a dark chuckle before replying. "You aren't worthy of knowing."

Without warning, she leapt towards him once again. This time she aimed for his chest, dagger in hand. He stepped back, swiftly dodging her attack. She spun, this time bringing her weapon upwards. The tip of the blade managed to catch his skin, leaving a thin scratch running up his abdomen. Spirit swung at her legs, making her lose her balance. Before he could land a hit, Maka flipped backwards, landing her handspring in a crouch.

Springing up from the ground, the petite assassin aimed her blade for his neck. Instead of dodging the attack, Spirit remained still. His eyes narrowed as she flew towards him, catching her wrist before the dagger could finish its path towards his throat. Viridian orbs widened a bit as the man's hand tightened around hers. She winced in pain, feeling her grip loosen on her weapon, allowing it to slip through her fingers and clatter to the ground.

Spirit smirked, using his free hand to grab his daughter by the neck. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, burning with a fierce intensity that he'd yet to see on her. Grip tightening, her lifted her from the ground. She sucked in a breath, free hand coming up to claw at his arm. Her nails dug into his skin, making his grip tighten even more.

Maka coughed and sputtered, desperately fighting for air. Her legs thrashed about wildly, slamming into Spirit's torso again and again. Much to her horror, he didn't even flinch. Her lungs began burning. Her throat felt as if it was being crushed. "Y-You're pathetic." She managed to choke out, though her voice was a low rasp.

"Maka... Papa loves you." He sang sweetly, watching as she struggled against his iron-like grip. Her face continued to grow a darker shade of red with each passing second. An unsettling grin spread across his face. 'Finally.' He thought, 'Finally I can be rid of this girl... This constant reminder of Kami. So much like her mother, it's almost frightening.'

Her eyelids were growing heavy as the burning grew stronger, spreading from her lungs to her throat and stomach like a wildfire. White spots dotted her already cloudy vision, tears welling up in her eyes. Her thrashing began to slow, eventually coming to a complete stop as her free hand fell limply to her side. Viridian eyes fading, one last raspy whisper flowed from her paling lips.

"I'm sorry... Soul."

* * *

**-Runs and hides-** **DOYOUHATEMEYET? Okay, before you all start screaming at me, this is NOT the end... Actually, it's nowhere close to the end. Geez, I keep doing this to you guys T_T I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you in the near future. Heh heh... I'm gonna go start on the next chapter now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19~ By the way, I'm sorry about last chapter's cliffhanger. Heh heh. I couldn't resist. Annnnyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, though I'm not totally satisfied with it. I think quite a few of you will be pleased with the outcome. Also, I can't remember if I've said this before, I love Spirit. It was just convenient to make him all psychotic, y'know? This one doesn't have that much of a cliff hanger. I thought you guys deserved a break from my meanness. **

**Disclaimer: Own Soul Eater, I do not.**

* * *

"I'm sorry... Soul." Maka rasped, watching as darkness crept into the corner of her blurred vision. It grew, nearly cancelling out everything else. The fire searing through her throat and lungs slowly began to dull, and her body was no longer reacting to any of her commands. The strangled gurgles escaping her lips eventually flowed to a stop.

Jade eyes were fading into near lifelessness, limbs hanging limply in the air. A flash of white streaked by the girl's vision, being the only thing she saw before the pressure on her neck was lifted. Her head connected harshly with the pavement, effectively causing her to inhale sharply, much needed oxygen filling her lungs. Somehow she managed to gasp for breath between the coughs that ripped from the back of her throat.

"What're you apologizing for?" A familiar voice reached her ears, causing her eyes to snap open. Though still slightly blurred, Maka could make out a tall, white headed figure standing before her protectively.

Soul glared at Spirit, biting the inside of his cheek as the pain in his chest became more difficult to ignore. Still, he didn't back down from his stance. Shirtless, stitched, and covered in wounds, not to mention his- now dried- blood soaked and tattered pants, and yet he gave off a challenging air, beckoning the garnet haired man to attack him.

"Well, it looks as if you've had a pretty close encounter with death." Spirit pointed out, gesturing to the large, fresh scar that ran diagonally from the tip of his shoulder to his opposite hip. The older man stood upright, grabbing his neck tie to straighten it nonchalantly. "Please, allow me to show you what the _real thing_ feels like."

Spirit rushed forward, aiming a powerful kick directly toward's Soul's chest. The ivory haired assassin managed to block the hit, using his crossed arms as a shield. Quickly ducking under another of the older man's attacks, Soul swiped at his legs. Spirit jumped back, allowing the younger boy to stand quickly and bring his fist to the bottom of the other's chin.

Wasting no time, Soul pulled the pistol from his pocket, aiming it directly towards Spirit. The red head's azure eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of it, hand slowly making its way towards the large black and grey dagger strapped to his side. Watching the boy's finger tense against the trigger, Spirit quickly lurched forwards, effectively tackling him.

Pain ripped through the ivory haired assassin's chest as Spirit's shoulder slammed into it with enough force to send them both to the ground. Soul could feel his chest becoming damp, covered with sticky warmth from wound being reopened. He bit down hard on his bottom lip, sharp teeth digging into soft flesh. "You'll pay for that, old man." He ground out, piercing crimson gaze narrowed with malicious intent.

The scarlet haired man smirked at him, reaching to pull his blade from its spot on his side. With a flick of his wrist, he was holding it up against the boy's throat, silently daring him to move. "So you're the little pest that ruined all my hard work, right Eater?" He hissed, azure clashing against Soul's intense gaze. "All those years beating her down, and for what? For _you_ to come along and give her some kind of hope? What a waste."

"You're disgusting!" Soul shouted, not allowing himself to back down, even with the sharpened steel pressed firmly against his neck. "To think they'd let a psychopath like you into our organization!"

"And why shouldn't they? We're hired to kill people, are we not?" He taunted, leaning closer in an attempt to intimidate to younger assassin. "I'm only doing my job."

On impulse, Soul quickly brought his legs up to slam into Spirit's stomach, sending him flying over his head. Rolling to the side and into a crouch, he pointed his pistol at the man once again. He cringed, peeking through one eye as the fire in his chest intensified. As if their skill levels weren't already different enough, Soul's current state put him at an even bigger disadvantage. The realistic outcome of this battle was nagging at the back of his mind, but he paid it no heed. He wasn't about to give in.

"Oi, Soul!" An all too familiar voice called, causing the teen's eyes to widen. His head snapped in the direction of the voice, relief flooding over him instantly. "You look like you could use a hand from a BIG STAR!"

Black*Star stood at the mouth of the alley, swords drawn and ready for battle. His arrogant smirk could be seen from where the other assassins stood, nearly making Soul want to roll his eyes. Tsubaki, his loyal partner, was right beside him with what seemed to be shurikens placed between her delicate fingers. Along with them were Patty, Kid, and Liz in their usual formation. The three of them were carrying twin pistols, as was mandatory to keep Kid from having a symmetry fit.

"What're you brats doing here?" Spirit demanded, pausing his actions to size up the others that had evidently come to Soul and Maka's aid.

"Liz, Patty, don't worry about fighting. Go retrieve Maka and head back to the infirmary." Kid ordered, mouth forming a tight line as his eyes locked onto Spirit. He was having a hard time believing that his father's strongest man, _best friend_ even, would do something like this. Especially now, when Gorgon was planning to break Asura out of jail.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked, her expression doing nothing to hide her concern. "You're dealing with-"

"We've got it covered." Kid cut her off, glancing over to Black*Star. The teal headed teen nodded as a silent signal that he was ready. "I promise."

"Tsubaki, you go with them." Black*Star told her. She nodded in understanding, placing her shurikens back in the pouch she kept on her side. She trusted him. Spirit may have been strong, but she had confidence that he couldn't match their combined strength, even with Soul in his current condition. Their teamwork was flawless.

Maka peeked through blurred vision, ash blonde locks sticking to her face in certain places. She could barely make out three dark figures coming her way, though she didn't have enough energy remaining to move. Mustering up what little fight she had left, she rasped out, "Who?"

"Don't worry, Maka. It's Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. We're here to help." The tall dark headed girl replied, bending down to her side. She chewed on her bottom lip, watching the petite girl's frame rise with each strained breath. Slowly, she slid her arms beneath Maka's back and the bend of her legs. Rising, she picked up the blonde. Maka hung limply in her arms, allowing her emerald eyes to close. Her entire body ached, though she made no complaints as her acquaintances made their way back down the alley.

Liz cast a look over her shoulder, watching the boys rushing to help Soul fight. Shaking her head, she turned back to their task, following Tsubaki as she walked briskly down the sidewalk. Patty's expression was surprisingly serious as she assessed the damage Maka had taken. The girl's body was covered with gashes in a range of different sizes, which was evident by the various different shades of crimson that painted her body, though the thing that stood out against everything else was the hand mark covering most of her neck. It was gradually becoming a darker violet shade, making the girls flinch at the sight of it.

"Let's hurry." Patty said, light blue eyes set in determination.

"Right. The boys will be fine." Tsubaki added reassuringly.

Liz smirked at the other two, attempting to lighten the mood if nothing else. "Yeah... They promised."

* * *

**You guys have been requesting it and requesting it and I told you it would happen eventually... The others have come to help! Now, let's just hope it was worth the wait. If the events in the end seemed rushed, I apologize. However, they **_**are**_** in a battle zone, and that doesn't allow much time for dallying. Next chapter, the boys against Spirit. Let's see how this plays out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 here we gooo~ More action because we all lovelovelove it, right? I know I do! Guess who's in a great mood right now! Hehe. I'd just like to say, my plot for this story is very vague. Trust me, I'm just about as surprised as you guys are at whatever happens in these chapters. However, I **_**do**_** know where I'm going with it, just not how I'm going to **_**get**_** there. I'd like to thank you all for making it this far and sticking with me for so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"So Death's brat and the narcissist have come to the rescue, eh?" Spirit asked flatly, raising a brow at the two. His hands were shoved in his pockets nonchalantly, the rip running down the center of his button-up from Maka's blade being the only proof of his fight.

Soul was panting, one hand clutching his burning chest while the other still pointed the pistol at the older man. His hand was shaking slightly, as the excruciating pain ripping through his core was putting a lot of strain on his body. Crimson irises peaked between ivory bangs dampened by sweat. A nearly feral growl forced its way from the back of his throat, finger tensing around the trigger.

"Scum." Black*Star spat, green eyes narrowed in rare seriousness. He slid one foot back to put himself in his fighting stance, sword drawn and held before him.

"My father will surely be notified of this, Spirit." Kid informed him, arms crossed behind his back as if to mimic the older man's calm demeanor.

The redhead busted into laughter, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach. Soul bared his jagged teeth in a snarl, trigger finger tightening. Kid lifted an arm as a signal for the scarlet eyed assassin to wait. Cursing under his breath, he relaxed his hand once more, though the ferocity in his expression never wavered.

"And what will running to Death do, hm?" Spirit asked in amusement. "You can't afford to lose me... Not with Medusa's current plans."

"Traitor!" Soul barked, voice thickly laced with malice. The older man's azure gaze swiveled to lock with the younger's garnet, smug look soon melting from his face. "You're conspiring with that _witch_. That's how you found Maka in the first place!"

"Are you really in a position to make such accusations?" Spirit growled, eyes momentarily flicking to the freshly re-opened gash across the boy's chest. He took a step forward, all the while remaining aware of Soul's pointed pistol. "I was offered the chance to see my beautiful daughter again. Who could possibly pass that up, hm?"

"Don't you dare even act like you care about Maka!" Soul screamed, the volume of his voice raising even higher than it had before. He winced, but continued on anyways. "You almost murdered your own child! Have you no remorse?" His voice broke, giving away how much pain he was currently in.

"Who are you to preach about family?" The garnet haired man asked darkly, eyes beginning to glaze over in a way that seemed all too familiar. An unsettling grin spread across his features as he tilted his head back to stare up at the dark sky. "How do you expect me to function with that constant reminder of my wife running around on this Earth?"

Soul's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and horror as he recognized what was going on. The throbbing in his chest had already given him reason enough to be anxious about fighting, but this nearly had him panicking. His gaze fell onto his pistol, which he couldn't seem to keep still. Why was he shaking? The other hand, which had previously been clutching his chest, rose to meet the gun in attempt to steady it. The ivory haired teen took a few steps back, watching him cautiously.

"Kid, 'Star, get ready!" Soul called, briefly tossing a look over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked in confusion, though he chose to heed Soul's warning and pull his twin pistols from their holsters. He didn't sense any hostility coming from Spirit at the moment.

"This..." Soul paused, trying to think of a way to explain. He felt chills rolling down his spine as he recalled watching it in his past few fights. He wasn't anticipating being on the receiving end of that look. "I've seen this before. When Maka fights, it's like she completely _loses_ herself. Though her power increases, and her techniques become more effective, she hardly has control." Soul finished, feeling his head start to ache. He tried not to dwell on it, though it was making him increasingly aware of _exactly_ how exhausted he was.

"Lost or not, he doesn't stand a chance against a GOD." Black*Star spouted back, seemingly abandoning the thought of teamwork and deciding to rush in on his own. He heard the others calling after him, though he paid it no mind. Leaping into the air, he brought his sword down hard. He had a perfect shot, and his opponent had no time to dodge.

Or so he had thought. He found himself to be proven wrong when his blade clashed against the decorated dagger Spirit had kept hidden on his side. Green eyes widened as a wide smirk split across the older man's face. Spirit snickered to himself before giving his dagger a powerful shove, sending Black*Star back a few feet. He began sauntering towards him, head slowly cocking to the side as he grinned uncharacteristically.

"Have you come to play?" He asked, tone taking a lighter note. "We can play my favorite game~."

"Sorry, that'll have to wait." Kid deadpanned, managing to land a kick in the other's face.

Kid turned his head to toss a glance over his shoulder, seeing the exhausted figure of his friend still clutching a shaky pistol between his hands. As if the large gash running diagonally across his chest wasn't reason enough for him to be hospitalized, he had also lost too much blood to be stable. Soul was swaying slightly as his eyes fixed in nothing in particular, looking as if his knees would give out at any moment.

"Soul, get out of here." Kid demanded, tone leaving little room for argument. "Go make sure Maka is alright."

As if the- mostly- ebony haired teen's words had caused something to click in Soul's mind, his head snapped towards the battle. His vision was becoming blurrier by the minute, body shaking with evident exhaustion. The fear he had felt before had been swept away, instead replaced by hazy judgement.

"No." He replied stubbornly, ignoring the fact that he was becoming dizzy. "I've gotta fight... For Maka."

Kid substituted his pistols as a shield to block a slash from Spirit's dagger, giving Black*Star just enough time to land an attack from the side. The redhead slid a bit from the force of the ego-maniac's punch, though he didn't seem to be phased. Kid fired at him, just narrowly missing him on either side of his neck.

"What good are you going to do her if you die here?" Black*Star yelled back, slamming his knee into their opponent's abdomen. "You've done enough. It's time for a BIG STAR like me to take the stage!"

Kid swung at the azure eyed assassin, symmetrically slamming both barrels of his guns into either side of the man's head. Spirit used the opportunity to hit the golden eyed teen directly in the stomach, momentarily knocking the breath out of him as he stumbled back. Catching Black*Star in his peripheral vision, he pivoted on the ball of his foot, slashing across the teal headed assassin's shoulder.

Soul watched the fight continue, barely being able to tell the difference between his two friends as they attacked the man. His hearing slowly faded, the sound of his own heartbeat ringing through his ears as opposed to the fierce shouting of their battle. Aiming the pistol towards Spirit, Soul allowed one eye to close as he honed in on his target. This was it... This was his one shot. He was investing everything in this one shot, and he didn't plan on wasting it.

A bit of a smile graced his lips as his finger tensed around the trigger of the shaky gun. Catching the faintest moment of hesitation from the man, he wasted no time pulling his finger back. The shot fired, seeming to be Soul's only beacon of hope as his body all but crumbled. His knees collided with the pavement, allowing him just enough time to catch something tearing into Spirit's leg, almost immediately followed by a splatter of crimson across the alley floor.

Body falling forwards into the ground, the ivory headed assassin let out a grunt. It was the only sound he could manage to force out at that moment. His shot... missed? How could he have missed? The perfect opportunity, completely wasted. He'd done the one thing he'd recently promised himself he'd never do... He failed Maka again. As black crept into the corners of his vision, he didn't dare fight it. It swept over him like a current, pulling him along with it into unconsciousness.

Kid cursed under his breath. They were running out of time! If they didn't get Soul back to the infirmary soon... He shook his head, focusing on the sight before him. It seemed that the shot to the leg had abruptly jerked the man from his madness. Spirit's body stiffened, snickers cutting off as he was ripped from the clutches of insanity and tossed back into reality. Bracing himself, the ivory striped boy held his twin pistols at arms-length.

"Agh!" The man exclaimed, eyes returning to their full vibrance as his smirk melted into a pained grimace. The leg that the bullet hit gave out, sending him crashing to the ground on his back. It took him a few moments to figure out what had happened, angry filling him as he pieced it together. "You'll pay for that you sick brats." He growled, grip tightening around the dagger that was still in his hand.

Black*Star slammed his foot down on the wrist that held Spirit's weapon, earning a satisfying crunch in response. The redhead cried out in pain, completely letting go of the black and gray decorated dagger and allowing it to rest of the ground. "Are you sure about that?" The egotistical maniac taunted, twisting his shoe from side to side to dig the man's hand into the pavement.

* * *

**Weee. Okay, so not as action packed as I originally planned, but maybe this can help to explain Maka's random spurts of insanity? I know a few people were a bit confused on how she could access it and wanted an explanation. Alas, I am horrible with explaining things. Hopefully this was helpful.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry guys! And so the story continues. Time to say good morning to our favorite rays of sunshine, hm? After all, it's about time they had a proper reunion... If you can call this proper. **

****Okay, can I just talk to you guys for a little bit here? I don't do this often, and I'm sorry for the huge author's note this time around, but I wanted to clarify something. In no way is Maka playing damsel in distress in this fic. If you will remember, she didn't **_**want**_** Soul's help. She was taking matters into her own hands, not begging anyone to save her from herself. Besides, in their first fight with Medusa, Maka pretty much ended up saving Soul, who was having a bit of a tough time. **

**That being said, Soul's stubborness eventually forced Maka to see some kind of light and change her mind, and he recently took the blow for her. Then he went after her when she was taken by Medusa. This did not mean that Maka couldn't hold her own, because she's actually the better fighter of the two when she's fallen to insanity, putting her around the same level as him when she's coherent. However, she was handicapped by the paralysis and then ran into her father after she was already exhausted and couldn't force the madness to take over her again. Okay, rant over. I just didn't want anyone thinking this was the 'damsel-in-distress-knight-in-shining-armor' deal.** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's fabulous characters.**

* * *

Emerald eyes peeked open, the bit of darkness in the corners of her vision melting away to reveal a shockingly white ceiling. Cringing, the girl attempted to prop herself up on one arm, soon finding that her body was still extremely sore from the events of the day before, namely the poison and its temporary paralysis. She settled for lifting her head, squinting as she surveyed the small room.

"You're awake." The familiar voice reached her ears, and she turned her head slowly to look at whoever had spoken to her. "Good morning, Maka." Kid greeted, offering a small smile.

Maka nodded in response, finding her throat to be impossibly sore. Her hand found its way to her neck, fingers delicately running across her undoubtedly bruised skin. She wasn't exactly sure the condition of her body, but she couldn't find herself too concerned with it either.

Turning away from Kid, Maka glanced to her other side. Another bed sat next to hers, holding a white headed patient whose face seemed to be scrunched up in discomfort. Eyes widening slightly, the girl struggled to roll herself onto her side. Once there, she pushed herself up to a sitting position, biting the inside of her bottom lip to keep from grunting in pain. Her ash blonde locks, freed from their usual bands, fell around her shoulders neatly as she watched her partner's chest slowly rise and fall beneath the infirmary blanket. A shaky breath escaped her lips. She was relieved to find that he was still alive, seeing as the last she'd known he was bleeding out on the floor of a classroom.

"He's alive." She managed to rasp out, tone doing nothing to give away her happiness at the thought.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up just yet." Tsubaki commented warily, blue eyes full of worry. "You've got several wounds, and your shoulder and legs required stitching."

"And yet I still got off with less than I deserve." The girl muttered to herself, voice breaking hoarsely due to the condition of her throat. "It's my fault that Soul is here."

"Give it a rest." Liz chided, having just caught what the younger assassin had said. "Injuries like these are unavoidable in our line of work, so quit trying to blame yourself. Soul knows what he signed up for."

"Even a BIG STAR can end up like that." Black*Star added, jabbing a thumb in Soul's direction. "'Sides, I'd do the same for Tsubaki, and she for me. We all want to protect our partners."

"Right!" Patty giggled, swinging her legs in the chair she was currently occupying.

Maka said nothing, viridian gaze sweeping over the faces of the others in the room. They were all such nice people... Why? She didn't have much time to ponder the thought as the black and ivory haired boy began to speak again.

"If you would allow us, we'd like to be your friends, Maka." The young man stated, golden eyes softening. Upon seeing Maka's gaze shift to her lap, he quickly tacked on, "Take your time. The offer always stands."

Maka nodded, turning her head to share at the wall. Choking down the panic that was quick to rise at the thought of her father, she managed to croak out, "What happened to Spirit?"

"He's been detained in one of our organization's cells. My father has been filled in on the situation." Kid stated. "No need to worry about him."

With that, Maka allowed herself to, slowly, lay back down on the bed. Liz was right, it was a dangerous business they'd all gotten wrapped up in. Before, the thought of dying on the job had never frightened her. Actually, she was more than delighted by it. Finally, she realized that she didn't want to go out like that, nor by her own hand. As much as she hated to admit it, she had someone she cared about now. Someone who also cared about her.

A stirring in the bed beside her caused her to turn her attention towards it. Soul's face, before scrunched up in pain, seemed to have relaxed as his eyes fluttered open. It took a few seconds for the boy to realize where exactly he was. Once everything had finally registered and the events of the previous day filled his thoughts, his scarlet eyes went wide.

"Maka." He mumbled, head turning to either side of him. His gaze fell on the girl in the bed beside him and his voice became more frantic as he all but shouted, "Maka!"

Seeing his evident distress, she rolled to her side, reaching over and struggling to grasp Soul's hand. "I'm here." Maka assured him. "I'm okay."

He sighed in relief, relaxing almost instantly. The ivory haired teen gripped her hand as if to reassure himself that she was actually there. Crimson eyes fluttered closed, momentary bliss quickly forgotten as the throb in his chest reminded him why he had been put in the infirmary in the first place. Sharp teeth chewed on the inside of his cheek while he forced himself to keep the pained look off of his face. He couldn't have them all worrying over him more than they already had, after all.

"Soul!" Black*Star shouted, rushing to his best friend's side with a ridiculous grin plastered across his face. "It's about time you woke up to greet such a BIG MAN like ME!"

"Keep it down, 'Star. You'll end up waking the patients on the floor below us." Soul grinned, slapping hands with the other.

Tsubaki laughed nervously, obviously embarrassed by her eccentric partner's behavior. She, as well as everyone else, was elated to see that Soul was alright. He'd been severely injured, and yet he still ran back into battle to make sure his partner made it out alive. The dark haired girl shook her head, smiling fondly. What an odd bunch they were.

"Stop being so reckless." Liz scolded. Normally she wasn't the one to be chastising the others, but someone had to say it. "You _can_ ask for our help, you know. Don't let your stupid pride get in the way anymore, you hear me Eater?"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." He responded, scowling a bit. Sighing, his expression suddenly became more serious. "Thanks guys, for all of your help."

"That's what friends are for." Tsubaki chirped with a smile, momentarily glancing towards Maka who seemed to be deep in thought.

Currently, said girl was thinking about Kid's 'offer', as he had called it. Friends, huh? She wasn't entirely sure what to think of it. Was Soul her friend? He was friends with the others, but their interactions were different. Her brow scrunched up in confusion, and the chatter of the others in the background seemed to dull. What exactly was their relationship?

"Maka?" Tsubaki called, catching her attention. "Are you alright?"

The ash blonde nodded in response, looking up to meet the other's gaze. Maka's eyes, once dull and nearly lifeless, seemed to be regaining their shine. Glancing to her right, she realized that her hand was still locked with Soul's. Strangely enough, she didn't pull away. In fact, she found herself calmed by it. Was that... friendship?

"Well, since you're both awake and safe..." Kid began, getting up from his seat across the room and coming to stand symmetrically between the ends of both beds. His calculating golden eyes skimmed over both partners as if to assess them before he continued. "I want to talk about an order father has given me."

"What order?" Soul asked, raising a pale brow at the boy.

"Well, with the recent falling of Spirit, I had to explain that you had teamed up with Maka in secret. Because of that, she has now been made an official member of the organization. Neither of you will receive penalties for it, thanks to our current situation with Medusa." Kid explained. "You have also been made an official team."

"And the order?" Soul asked.

"You're to have a weapon reassignment."

* * *

**Woohoo another chapter down. This one was a lot lighter than the past few chapters. I figured we could all use a breather. **

**Fun Fact: Soul's weapon is a single pistol because he often worked with Kid's team when he first started the organization. Kid had required he carry twin pistols like the others. Once Soul began solo missions, he decided to use one pistol rather than two.**


End file.
